


Lover's Curse

by R3DM00N



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, Kinda, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth, a curse and true love.<br/>A war for a precious stone that started everything.A curse out of jealous,death of the ones you love the most,the help of a dragon/mage and "love",the only way to break such a horrible curse.<br/>When Thorin received the curse casted on his father by Thraudil out of jealous, Smaug, a friend and also a powerful magician, casted a spell that took Thraudil's power and imprisoned him in his castle. The dragon-magician decides to stay by Thorin's side and casts a counter spell that can break Thorin's curse, but for that to happen, Thorin must love someone and that love must be mutual.<br/>Will he be able to find someone like that? Someone who'll be able to love him the way he is now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. x3  
> It's been a while. So... This is like a Beauty and the Beast tale,but this time,just the worlds "I love you" won't resolve everything.  
> * Means you have to look on the end notes.  
> There will be Human Smaug as well.  
> Good reading. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle Earth, a curse and true love.  
> A war for a precious stone that started everything.A curse out of jealous,death of the ones you love the most,the help of a dragon/mage and "love",the only way to break such a horrible curse.  
> When Thorin received the curse casted on his father by Thraudil out of jealous, Smaug, a friend and also a powerful magician, casted a spell that took Thraudil's power and imprisoned him in his castle. The dragon-magician decides to stay by Thorin's side and casts a counter spell that can break Thorin's curse, but for that to happen, Thorin must love someone and that love must be mutual.  
> Will he be able to find someone like that? Someone who'll be able to love him the way he is now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone. x3  
> It's been a while. So... This is like a Beauty and the Beast tale,but this time,just the worlds "I love you" won't resolve everything.  
> * Means you have to look on the end notes.  
> There will be Human Smaug as well.  
> Good reading. ^^

Middle Earth, it doesn't matter how much time passes; there is only one thing that will never change. The hatred between Dwarfs and Elves.  
But all that hatred didn't started out of nowhere. The Elves had a reason to hate the Dwarfs. This all started when Thráin, Thorin’s father and the most kind king that the people of Durin could have, found a very weird stone inside the mountain and some of his man caught a very rare medicinal plant in Mirkwood.  


Thranduil was the "owner" of those lands, and when the Dwarfs not only found the most precious stone in their domain, but also took a rare medicinal plant from his lands, that was enough to make Thranduil, not only jealous, but also angry and thirst for power.  
Thranduil made his first attack on the people of Durin, not enjoying the foolish move of the Elves in his people, Thráin took his men into battle with him in the front line.  
The war lasted 3 days; in the end Thráin ended up victorious above the crooked wishes of Thranduil, but there was one thing that Thráin didn't expect from the Elf. Thranduil had learned to use magic and that very day when he returned to his castle, with several wounded men, he casted a curse on the Arkenstone, the precious stone above Thráin's throne.  


-You, your people and your family will pay for what you did Thráin.  


The curse made Thráin become something that he wasn't. A greedy, rude and stingy king. Neither his own wife could recognize him, he only was like that when he was near the throne room and when he walked away, he would apologize for everything he said or had done saying that he didn't know what was happening to him, but how could he?  
Thranduil would watch from his castle the people of Durin began to lose faith in their king and started to feel afraid of him, but even before things got worse than that, a dragon came flying in the sky. The dwarfs and everyone else were scared to see a dragon coming out like this after none was seen in years, but the dragon wasn't attacking, he was heading to the mountain where the king Thráin lived.  


When the dragon got close to the castle gates, his entire body turned into a red smoke, that slowly entered the castle and started to vanish reveling a man walking down stairs towards the throne where Thráin was sitting, staring at him with surprise and a furious look on his face.  
The man that approached to Thráin had yellow eyes, a dark curly hair, red scales were disappearing bit by bit from his face, revealing a white skin. He was wearing a long dark red coat above his black clothes. His hands had some red scales left, his nails were long and black and he had horns in the top of his head.*  


-Who are you and what do you want?-asked the king staring at him with hatred.  


-I apologize my sudden visit your majesty, but unfortunately i have to speak with the real you and not the dark beast that's in your heart right now. ***snapped his fingers***  


-Wah. What? You… What did you do?  


-We don't have much time your majesty. ***he knelled*** I'm Smaug, I am a dragon and also a powerful magician, unfortunately i have to say that the curse that Thranduil casted on you is very powerful, but he didn't wanted it to stay with you.  


-What do you mean by that?  


-When your son is born, the darkness and the monster inside you will pass to him, but not inside his heart, instead your son himself will become the beast that's now living in your heart.  


-No. That can't be true! Not my son! ***stands up***  


-I'm afraid it will happen no matter what you do your majesty.  


-Then you do something! ***he walked towards the stranger*** Please! I beg of you! ***he held the man's shoulder*** Don't let that horrible curse pass to him. Lock it up on me,so i can die with it!  


-I'm afraid i can't do that, but there is something else i can do. ***he looked at the king's eyes***  


-Please do it. I'll give you anything you want, but please...Save my son. ***he begged***  


With that said, Smaug stand up and heard the cry of a baby coming from upstairs. The king, in despair, ran upstairs with Smaug following him slowly. When the king entered the room, his wife was crying with her soon in her arms.  


-Oh, Thráin. ***she cried***  


The king got close and when saw the baby, he was surprised. He was normal. He didn't have anything in him. His wife smiled to him with tears rolling down her face.  


-I don't understand.*he whispered* What happened?  


-It won't appear right away my king. ***Smaug said from the door step***  


-Thráin. Who's that men?  


-A friend, my love. He'll help us with the curse.  


-Oh…Thank God.  


-Your Majesty. ***Smaug called out for him***  


-Not now Smaug. I... ***he let out a sigh of relief*** I just want to stay here with my son a little bit.  


-As you wish. ***Smaug made a bow and disappeared from the door step***  


-What name you'll give him my love? ***his wife asked***  


-I'll name him Thorin and i know he'll be the best king that ever existed. With or without the curse.  


-Thorin... ***she repeated*** I like that name.  


After the king's wife fell asleep along with the babe, Thráin went to talk with Smaug that was waiting on the front gate in his dragon form. At first, Thráin was very impressed with the magician, but after he calmed himself down, he heard everything that Smaug had to say. The king almost collapsed when he heard that the curse was still on his son, but it would take time for it to manifest on his skin.  


Without knowing what to do, Smaug declared that he already had made a counter spell that would break the curse from his son on the future. The king was grateful, but he wanted that the curse could be taken off at that very moment, but the dragon refused saying that if he tried to do anything else at that very moment, not only him, but everyone that was already involved with that curse would suffer terribly because it was meant to happen. The king took what the dragon had said as the truth and decided to go on with that.  


3 years had passed, but the babe didn't had shown any sign of the curse and with that the king had another babe, a daughter. The dragon was invited by the king to stay at the castle since he had nowhere else to go and Smaug was always coming by every day to help the king with whatever he could do. Smaug agreed with the offer and stayed with the king and his new family with a room just for him.  


10 years had passed and along with it the signs of the curse came, bit by bit. First it was his teeth that grew and became like a jaguar's, his nails grew sharp, his whole body was covered by thick black fur, his eyes were still blue as a clean sky, but his face looked like a wolf's nose. The king tried to hide every single mirror from his son, but it was in vain and when Thorin was 16 years, just 4 years before his mother had passed away, he found a mirror and when he looked at his reflection, he entered in despair and that was the first time that he let out a roar so loud that seemed like the walls of the castle would fall above him.  
Next year, his father got very sick and there wasn't any kind of magic that could cure it. Smaug felt really useless at the most important moment.  


-My friend... ***the king called***  


-Please. Do not speak my king. You're very ill and i don't have anything to help you with.  


-Don't worry about that. ***coughs*** Help my son. He'll need you now more than ever.  


-I'll my king. ***he hold the king's hand***  


-I'm so glad i invited you to stay, my friend. ***coughs harder***  


-Speak no more my king. ***asked Smaug squeezing his hand***  


-In the end...I never knew what you wanted in return for your help.  


-You already gave me what i wanted my king.  


-And was that?  


-A place to live and a family.  


-*smiles*I see. I'm glad then. I'm glad you're part of our family...Smaug.  


With those words and a smile on his face, the king died while he slept. Without pain or remorse. He was happy at the end. He had a son and a lovely daughter that was very much alike his beautiful wife.  


When Thorin was 20, his sister had married a man and had left the castle, living at the other side of the kingdom. Thorin was happy for his sister, but then he thought to himself that he could never get happy like that. At the dragon's eyes, Thorin was kind and caring. He was the type that would want to protect each and every single person he would found, but he had short temper and was stubborn with other things. But besides that, if he tried hard enough, there would be someone who would definitely fall in love with him. That was what Smaug thought, but that was before everything went wrong.  


One day, when Thorin was helping his people like his father did, one of them saw Thorin's real face and went running and screaming to everybody how their king were in fact a terrible and horrible beast. That the beast had trapped the real king somewhere else and was playing around with everyone. With that kind of rumor spread, Thorin, out of anger, locked the castle and asked Smaug to build a wall of thorns around it so no one could get near. Smaug did what he was told and he realized that Thorin was very hurt and sad by all those rumors, without Thorin know he went to the village as a dragon, roaring to everyone.  


-You fools!! Now with the castle closed and the cursed thorn walls, no one will be able to break the curse!!! ***spits fire in the sky***  


And with that, everyone started to get worried that their lives would get worse without the help from their king and started another rumor. A rumor that only a powerful creature would be capable of breaking the castle's curse and would bring peace and happiness to Durin once more.  


Years passed and no one had shown up. Smaug would see Thorin grew bitter and lonely every day and there was nothing else he could do to help him, but when Thorin was 30, his nephews came to his castle after their parents passed away and their home had been destroyed by an enemy. Fili and Kili were very young dwarfs, but they already knew about Thorin so they weren't scared of their uncle and for the first time, Smaug saw Thorin happy, even if it was only for a second.  


Even with his nephews at his castle and Smaug by his side, Thorin was still very unhappy in the inside. Would there be a day when the curse would be broken? Would there be someone who would really love him for what he was?


	2. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past changed the future in many ways.In which the life of every creature can become a living hell or something worse then that. Death itself.  
> Even for little,fragile creatures like hobbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone. Sorry for the delay. I'm working on this fic so don't worry about it. I was just really busy with school work and i had to correct somethings about this chapter.  
> If you want some explanation about why i toke so long with this chap,go to the end notes.I'll explain everything there.  
> Well with that said,hope you guys enjoy this chap.  
> Good reading. x3

Hobbits. 

They're little creatures, who are afraid of people who would hurt them in any way, who hide themselves in holes and caves on the ground. They aren't dirty creatures, and their underground village has light that shines like the sun. 

That light was given to them by a kind wizard called Gandalf the grey, the first and only outsider that became friends with the hobbits. The hobbits not only hide because of their fear of others, but also because of what happens if they are seen by someone and there are only two possibilities: Be killed or become a slave. And none of these options are any good, so every hobbit was terrified to go outside, but there are always the ones whose curiosity took the best of them. There was one hobbit that when went out never came back and the legend goes that he lived in the outside word and died from old age without anyone killing him or he being captured. After he was gone, everyone though they were free from being found, until, of course, a while back. 

Bilbo Baggins. 

He was the most curious of all hobbits. Even though he was afraid of the outside world, he was also fascinated by all the stories and legends he heard or read about. His father, after many wasted efforts, couldn't make Bilbo forget all he had learned about the outside world. There was something inside Bilbo's heart that, every time he passed near the only way in and out the underground village, made he feel like he was being attracted to it. He wanted to go outside, but his father was always near to stop him. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't all the time. 

When Bilbo was 14 years, he grabbed a few clothes, 3 books, his sketch book with a feather and ink, a map and his father's pipe, with some herbs and went outside without that anyone noticing him. 

He left a note to his parents saying that he would be back as soon as he could, but of course, Bilbo didn't knew that faith was planning something else for him. Bilbo, excited with his little adventure, rushed through the exit hole and run towards the nearest forest he could found. He looked behind, there was no one following him, he looked forward, the way was clear. He took a deep breath and started walking again, looking everything around him and felling the warmth of the sun on his face. 

The color on top of the trees, the smell of the flowers, the calm breeze stroking his face, everything he could see and feel at that very moment, away from his home, was nothing compared to what he had read until that very day. The real world was so much prettier than the one on his imagination. He sat for a moment, grabbed his sketch book and feather and started to draw with the sound of a living forest around him. He had finished 3 drawings when he realized, it was almost dawn. He put everything back in his bag and was about to leave, than he look at the path he had just walked moments ago and saw it was blocked by orcs. Feeling the fear grow inside him and his little heart pounding on his chest, Bilbo stayed hidden for a while until he decided to run even further away from his home then he wished to. 

The orcs heard him and riding in their dark haired wolves, they started to chase Bilbo while laughing at him. Bilbo run as fast as he could, looking behind each time he could and at every time he did that, he could see how far the orcs where from him. It didn't help much. It only made him more nervous and scared than he already was. 

There were 3 orcs and only one Bilbo, they were getting closer to him, so close that Bilbo actually though he was going to be eaten by one of those wolfs first. When he thought everything was over, something hit and killed the orc that was the closest to Bilbo, making the other two run away while Bilbo kept running forwards without understanding what had just happened. When he was about to look to where he was running, the little hobbit bumped himself in something and fell down on his back. 

He sat down rubbing his head and looked up only to see, in front of him, an elf soldier with a helmet covering his face. He knew it was an elf because of all the books he had read about other lands and other creatures. 

He stayed still, staring at the elf, afraid and waiting for his death to come, but for Bilbo’s surprise, it never came. The elf grabbed a rope, tied Bilbo’s wrists together and put him in the horse he was riding. Bilbo couldn't complain, but at that very time, he felt really uncomfortable to ride a horse. Trying to understand everything that had just happened, Bilbo looked at his wrists and then back to the path that would take him home, disappearing in the distance. 

They ride for 10 days, stopping to sleep and take food, from time to time, Bilbo would look around out of curiosity and when he would find the soldier staring at him, even though Bilbo wasn't really sure if he was really doing so, Bilbo would quickly look forward. Looking around, he began to see where he was. He recognize the scenery that looked just like one of the pictures he had seen in his books. It was the Mirkwood forest, the only place that made Durin's dwarfs and the elves start a war against each other, but the victory was of the dwarf king, Thráin. Bilbo never got to the end of that tale, cause his father ripped the end of it, but he knew enough to know where he was going. 

That was when the soldier stopped the horse in front of a bridge with two elf statues guarding it. He stared at the grand gate before him made of stone as he followed the soldier. When the gates opened and he was guided inside the castle, Bilbo couldn't stop looking everywhere, staring at everything around him, amazed for each inch of the inside too. There were multiples bridges that looked like roots of a strong tree making paths so the elves could walk freely around the castle. Looking down on the path he was in, Bilbo realized that the castle had underground paths as well, and that if he wasn't careful enough to where he was walking he would fall and probably have a terrible death, something he really didn't wish for. 

The soldier stopped, made a bow and started talking to someone that Bilbo couldn't see because the soldier was in front of him, but before he started to peek-or at least try to, the soldier guided him into a rounded area almost making him trip and fall. When Bilbo looked up again, he realized where he was. The area where he was standing was like a throne room and in the throne was a white skinned elf with green eyes and white-blonde hair. 

Astonished, Bilbo recognized the elf as Thranduil, the elf king and the only mage elf know in the world. If the guard that was escorting Bilbo didn't made him take a step further, the poor hobbit would had forgot to breath. 

The guard started to speak, still with his helmet on, saying words that Bilbo assumed to be elfic. Thranduil stared Bilbo from head to toe, making him nervous. Thranduil stood up and walked slowly walked towards the guard as he finished to talk and remained in silence as the king walked around Bilbo, looking at him. Thranduil knelt and hold Bilbo's chin. 

-He's very young. 

-I know.- answered the soldier. 

-You sure about this?- he asked, letting Bilbo go and standing in front of the soldier. 

-Yes...- the soldier answered while taking his helmet off-Father. 

Bilbo, surprised with how the soldier called the king, looked up to him and saw a young, white skinned, with white-blond hair and green eyes elf. He looked like a young version of Thranduil. 

-So be it.-looks at Bilbo- What's your name hobbit? 

-Ah. It's Bilbo, your majesty. Bilbo Baggins.- he answered while staring at the ground. 

-You seem to know me.-he noticed-Are you afraid? 

-Oh no!-he answered looking up to Thranduil -It's just that... I have read so much about the elves and, for me, it's an honor to finally meet one. Especially a king!-he answered in excitement-Ah. I'm sorry i- 

Thranduil's son smiled and so did the king. 

-That's good to hear because you're going to stay here. 

-What?- he whispered. 

-My son, Legolas Greenleaf- he gestured to the elf by Bilbo's side- founded and saved you from orcs, he told me so and he asked me if you could stay here, but, of course, you would had to work here as well. 

-Father. -Legolas called. 

-Don't argue with me.-he scolded Legolas- It has to be like this or he's going to be thrown out of here right now. Is that clear Legolas? 

Legolas, a bit surprised by his father tone, looked at Bilbo with concern and after a slight sigh he answered: 

-Yes father. 

-Good. Now...-looks back at Bilbo-You'll have your own room and clothes. Your belongings may stay with you as well. Nothing will be taken from you. Are you ok with that, Mr. Baggins? 

A little confused, Bilbo looked at Legolas that smiled at him and then back at Thranduil. He though that the elf king was a bad person for all the things he had done, but that wasn't right. He was asking Bilbo, a hobbit that was supposed to be treated like a bug or a slave or worse by any other kind, what he thought about his own condition in that place. 

-T-that's all i could ask for, your majesty.-he made a bow. 

-sigh-Good. Legolas, show him where he will stay.-Thranduil glared at Legolas. 

-Yes, father.-makes a bow. 

-And take that armor off.-he demanded- It's not something you can take without asking. 

-smiles-Yes father. 

Legolas knelt near Bilbo, took the ropes off his wrist and stood up again. 

-Follow me.-he ordered. 

Still confused for what had just happened and the trust that both of them had on the fact that he wouldn't try to escape, the young hobbit followed the elf prince, Legolas, while looking around the place with curiosity shinning in his eyes. 

-Was that true?-Legolas suddenly asked. 

-Pardon?-Bilbo replied perplexed. 

-What you said about the elfs. -he replied.-Is it true you read about us? 

-Oh yes!-Bilbo answered in excitement.-Lots of legends. 

-Legends?-Legolas seemed confused. 

-Yes. About the war with the dwarfs and the powers the elf king had.-he answered-In fact i though he would be a terrible person or a dark sorcerer, but i'm glad i was wrong. 

-smirk-I see. 

-Ah. I'm sorry. I didn't want to say anything bad about him.-Bilbo said restless and concerned. 

-It's ok. -he replied- I'm glad you think otherwise. 

As weird as it seemed, Bilbo wasn't afraid neither was feeling like a slave near Legolas. He felt very comfortable near him and like his life was taking a good route. 

-Here is where you're gonna live from now on.-Legolas opened a little wooden door.-I know is a little small, but it is all my father will give you. 

-Oh no! Don't worry!-Bilbo exclaimed-This is just the right size for a hobbit like me. 

-Are you sure?-Legolas asked insecure. 

-smiles- You're very kind. Just like the king. But, why? I'm a hobbit after all. 

-We know. But that doesn't mean we have to act superior than you.-he answered. 

-I see. Thank you. 

-I must talk to my father now. You can arrange your things and put them wherever you want. If you need anything, you can come and ask me for it.-Legolas said starting to leave when he stopped and looked back at Bilbo-You'll have to wear the clothes in the closet when you walk around the palace, i'll leave a key to your room so you can have privacy whenever you want and... Welcome to our kingdom. Legolas closed the door, leaving a golden key hanging on the door knob. 

In the room, what Legolas gave Bilbo was a bed big enough to accommodate an adult dwarf-so, a closet with 2 doors and 3 drawers, a bathroom with a sink, a bathtub with a shower just his size, a commode made of wood near the bed with a lampshade and a table with a chair in front of it. 

-And he said that this was a small room.-he whispered to himself while looking around-This is really something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Thranduil and Legolas are acting a little out of character but i wanted them to be a little nicer then they were in the movie or the books.  
> So.... i'm really working hard on it,but i'm not quite finish with it. Right now,i have at least 13 chapters written down on a note book.With that i have to translate it all to english(since i'm from Brasil and all) and i still have to correct it so yes.It's gonna take a while for the chapters to come but i assure they will come.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed please leave a comment so i can know what you think about it and leave kudos too.  
> Kisses and until next time. :3


	3. Legolas Greenleaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something about Legolas and Thrandui'ls past you should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!! xD  
> yep. another chap in the same day. I'm trying to work a little faster now since i'm on holiday so...  
> hope you guys enjoy it.

Even though the tales and legends said that Thranduil was a cold heart and extremely jealous elf, that was not entirely truth. 

The truth is that because he learned magic in the wrong way, the powers that were secretly craved on the Arkstone, made an evil feeling grown and take over Thranduil's body. 

That's why he took Smaug's punishment without fighting back. 

For five years, Thranduil regretted his own desire to learn magic and for many years he asked for forgiveness from his people and his son, that was still very young at the time. He was unable to go beyond his palace limits and so, incapable to help with battles against the dark creatures that were trying to take his lands. During his sorrow, Thranduil helped and fell in love with an elf that was passing by his lands. She was a beautiful elf, with blue eyes, blonde hair and a skin as white as snow. 

Her name was Lauriel. 

Even though she was adventuress, Lauriel decided to stay with Thranduil in his palace and, with time, she also fell in love with him. 

From their love came Legolas, their only son. Unfortunately, Lauriel became very ill, a disease that was unknown and so powerful that none of the medicinal herbs worked. They tried everything and when Thranduil was about to break Smaug's punishment spell, to use his own magic to cure Lauriel, she stopped him. Lauriel knew what could happen if he used magic once again and so that very night, in his husband arms, she perished in her sleep. Legolas was only 2 years old at the time. 

Along the years that came, Thranduil taught Legolas everything he knew, except magic to his son's life. 

Legolas grew to become a great king and also a very kind, strong and agile soldier. But of course, Thranduil never thought that his son would be so difficult to be pleased. All the woman that came to him weren't enough and when Thranduil finally had hope he would be happy with Tauriel by his side, he was wrong once again. 

Years passed and Thranduil saw his son grow without getting interested in anyone and always getting away from the people he didn't like or find interesting, so when Thranduil saw Legolas had brought a hobbit to the castle and almost begged him to let the little creature live inside it, until it would be safe enough for him to go back where he belonged, Thranduil didn't hesitated to allow it. But, Thranduil had no idea that Legolas would grow so fond of the hobbit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... yes. Maybe will happen.Maybe Legolas falls in love with Bilbo. Who knows?  
> Anyway.... this chap is a little short i know,but at least i could put 2 chap online at the same day and that makes me very happy.  
> hope you enjoyed,please leave comments and kudos.  
> see you next time.  
> Kisses. >3


	4. Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets remember all the good and bad times together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There. It's been a long time hasn't it?  
> Sorry for the wait. i didn't had time to fix the chapter and my sister didn't want to help me fix it either and i had to study pretty hard so....  
> yeah. it took a long time.  
> Sorry again.  
> Anyway... it's a short but please enjoy it. ^^

Many years had passed and Bilbo wasn't as young as he was before. Now with 26 years old, hard worker and almost free, he was living a very pleasant life in the Mirkwood palace. 

Along those years that he was living in the palace, Thranduil let him do whatever he wanted when he had nothing else to do, like clean the floor or help in the palace kitchen. Bilbo was free to go anywhere he wanted inside the palace only, at the outside by the other hand, was a little more complicated because he couldn't go beyond the bridge limits. It was too dangerous, so he never dared to go there. 

Even though there were elves, who would treat him as a slave, Legolas always seemed to be near to protect him and make the others shut up and walk away. Because of that Bilbo considered him, not only a great prince and honest leader, but also a good friend. He remembered the first day he started to work, it was still very clear on his memory like it was just yesterday. 

**14 years ago...**

Bilbo had woke up very early that morning, he had a great night of sleep despite where he was and what he was about to become. He stood up, stretched himself and opened his closet.  He stared at the clothes that Legolas gave to him and picked them up with a long sigh. 

Bilbo changed himself to a dark green waistcoat with golden buttons, a white long sleeve shirt, a black bow tie around his neck and black trousers. He looked in the mirror and felt a little uncomfortable with what he was wearing, they seemed a little too much for him. 

-Maybe this isn't the right one.-he whispered to himself while staring at his image in the mirror. 

Suddenly came a knock on his door and before he could say anything, Legolas opened the door and entered in the room. 

-Bilbo, it's time to-he stopped and stared at Bilbo. 

-I think i put the wrong one on.-Bilbo indicated gesturing to himself. 

-It's perfect.-Legolas replied. 

-It's too much! - Bilbo retorted. 

-Yeah. You're right.-he agreed.-But that's because that is the formal one. 

-Oh. I see.-Bilbo blushed a little bit now staring at the ground.-Then i must change again. Quickly. 

-Change to the dark blue waistcoat, with the white sleeveless shirt and the black necktie.-he suggested. 

-Right.-Bilbo rushed into his bathroom with the new set of clothes hanging on his arms. 

After a while, Bilbo walked outside the bathroom all dressed with the other clothes. 

-I still think this is too much.-he mumbled. 

-Nonsense.-Legolas retorted with a smile. 

-Is this the right one?-Bilbo mumbled again looking at the mirror. 

-It is.-Legolas answered.-Go see my father. He'll tell you what you need to do. 

A little sheepish, Bilbo walked slowly to the throne room, and even though he didn't know very well his way through the palace just yet, he ended up behind the throne. Bilbo took a deep breath and walked in. 

-Your Majesty?-he called. 

-Who is it?-answered the king with a tiresome voice. 

Bilbo felt a little concerned for the king's answer. Worried, Bilbo walked slowly without fear to the front of the throne so he could look at Thranduil’s face. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes were shut like he was feeling pain, one hand was resting on his lap and he looked like he was going to slip from the throne to the ground at any moment and just fell asleep. 

-Is there something wrong? 

-Oh. It's you little one.-Thranduil set straight on his throne. 

On the king's feet, there were boxes and books that Bilbo couldn't read and neither would he try once he learned how to read elvish. 

-You seem tired your Majesty. Do you want some help?-Bilbo asked. 

\- sigh -No. Thank you for your concerned, but this is something you cannot help me to solve. 

-I see.-Bilbo replied disappointed. 

\- smile -Don't worry too much about my problems, Bilbo Baggins. I'm going to end this as fast as i can. 

-Ok.-he answered felling a little relieved. 

\- sigh -It's just....I don't know if i must speak about this.-Thranduil stood up. 

-Your Majesty?-Bilbo seemed confused. 

-sigh-I'm concerned that Legolas won't find someone suitable to marry him.-he started to walk around.-He isn't easily please by anyone and i don't know what else i can do about it. 

-Sometimes... it's best to let him chose whatever or whoever he wants.-Bilbo said. 

-What? - he asked aggressively. 

-It's- it's just that.... If your majesty keeps pushing someone towards him, he's not going to find out what true love really is, even if he starts to like the girl you chose for him, your majesty.-he replied looking at the ground. 

-I never thought about that.-Thranduil almost whispered.-Maybe you're right little one. I thank you for your wise words. 

-It was my pleasure your Majesty.-Bilbo made a bow with a smile on his face. 

-Call me Thranduil.-he requested. 

-A-are you sure?-Bilbo asked insecure. 

-Only when we're out of sight of the others besides my son, obviously.-he explained. 

-Yes your-I mean, Thranduil. Thank you.-Bilbo made a bow. 

-And Bilbo.-Thranduil called. 

-Yes?-he turned around and stared at Thranduil. 

-I would be very glad if you keep this conversation a secret to Legolas.-Thranduil said with his hands on his back. 

-Of course. I-i won't tell a soul. I promise.-Bilbo agreed. 

-And i would be very glad if you helped Legolas find his one true love, if you may.-he almost whispered. 

-I'll try my best.-Bilbo replied with proud glowing on his face. 

-clears throat-Now go. There's too much to be done. I keep you here long enough.-Thranduil dismissed Bilbo with a wave, turning his back to him. 

-Of course... Thranduil.-Bilbo walked away smiling. 

Bilbo cared these memories with him and would stay with him for as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoied it.  
> i'll try to put the next one soon. :3


	5. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relax a little and laugh of the old times.  
> Last memory trip with Bilbo. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought it would be this soon huh?  
> Yep. ;3  
> The next one is going to take a while tough. xP  
> Sorry.But please enjoy. ^^

Still in the bench near the forest, Bilbo also remembered an embarrassing moment with Legolas, something that he would remember and laugh about it forever. It was Legolas birthday and Thranduil had organized a ball for that night. All the preparations were ready by the afternoon, all that was left to do was prepare the food and set all the plates in place on a large wood table. 

Everyone was in a rush when Bilbo finished to dress up,and when the time of the party came, everything was ready and perfect so everyone could enjoy the night. The guests were sitting, chatting and eating; everything was very fancy making, Bilbo feel a little uncomfortable while serving everyone. He wouldn't dare to make an eye contact with anyone, not even Legolas. 

Bilbo was wearing a dark green waistcoat with a white shirt, a black necktie and black pants while serving the elves of the table, but even if he looked like that, all dressed up for the occasion, he still didn't felt so well walking around the elves. Somehow, he was really scared to do something wrong that night. Later on, when everyone had finished their dinner, they all went to the ball room and started to dace. It was a beautiful sight. Bilbo almost wished to run back to his own room so he could draw that moment even though he was so tired at the moment, he couldn't stop to look at the dance with admiration. 

-Enjoying the view? 

-Oh goodness.-Bilbo said startled.-You surprised me prince Legolas. 

-Prince?-he asked with a playful and sarcastic smile on his face.-You know you don't need to call me by my title right? 

-When there are guests around, it's something i must do.-Bilbo answered with a serious look. 

-I see.-he replied with a concerned smile. 

-Do you want a drink?-Bilbo offered. 

-No thanks.-Legolas declined. 

-As you wish. 

-...-looks at Bilbo.-Dance with me. 

-What?-Bilbo asked in surprise. 

-Come on. Just one dance. It's not like it's going to kill you.-he answered trying to convince Bilbo. 

-Yes it is!-Bilbo whispered with disapproval.-I'll die of embarrassment. 

Legolas only laughed, took the tray off Bilbo's hands, putting it away, and dragging Bilbo to the dance floor before he could protest even more. Legolas made Bilbo stand above his feet and guided him thought the dance floor with all the other elves, even Thranduil, staring at them. That was one of Bilbo’s favorite’s moments of all time. Every time he remembered it he would laugh and feel embarrassed about it. 

Bilbo put his pipe down and walked towards the forest but not going to deep inside it. He sat under a tree where he knew the guards could see him and relaxed in its shadow, forgetting about everything around him and not realizing that someone in the forest was watching him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we start?  
> Now the real adventure is about to begin.Are you ready for it?  
> Just a side note.  
> I have a scratch note for this story since chap 4 and let me assure you that this fic is going to continue no matter what,cause i have already written 23 chapters so far and i still haven't finished it. So.... Yeah.you guys will have to put up with me a little more. :P  
> See ya soon. \\(^w^)/


	6. In the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a look into our dwarfs side?  
> Where are they now and what are they doing?  
> Should we take a look?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again.  
> I'm i moving to fast? Or this ok?  
> I love to write this fic and i just want to share it as fast as i can so you guys can read it and enjoy it too. x3

The Lonely Mountain, the dwarf kingdom under it; isolated, surrounded with a strange wall made of thorns. Many years had passed and yet, the legends about the dwarf king were still alive and spreading like fire, reaching all the 9 kingdoms beyond the hobbit's Shrine. 

Thorin, the dwarf king, had already lost all the hope he had to find someone that would love him when all of the other dwarfs of his kingdom were so afraid of him. But not his nephews and the other 3 dwarfs that had become Thorin’s family along the years. They were the only ones that didn’t care how he looked , he was still the king of Erebor, no matter what, they would do anything to help Thorin. 

That specific day, Thorin, Fili, Kili and Balin were looking for more fruits and herbs to heal people in the kingdom. 

-Thorin. – Balin called. – You should have stayed in the castle. The three of us were enough to look for the herbs. 

-Nonsense. –Thorin replied. –The others were too weak to come and it would be dangerous to let just the three of you walk around in the Mirkwood forest without protection. 

-We can protect ourselves uncle! –exclaimed Kili. 

-We’re not children anymore! –said Fili angry with his uncle. 

-We are fighters! 

-Kili is right! –agreed Fili –You taught us how to fight uncle, or have you forgot that? 

-Of course I haven’t! –he replied throwing an angry stare at them –But that’s exactly why I worry about you two! I may have taught everything I know, but that doesn’t mean you two know everything yet. And I don’t want to lose anyone else anymore. 

After that revelation, they stayed in silent while walking further in the forest. 

-Let’s split up here. –Thorin suggested –But be careful. We don’t know what may be lurking in the woods. 

-Besides the elves? –whispered Kili to his brother. 

-Stay alert. –Thorin ordered adjusting his hood on his head. 

Fili went to the left, Kili searched in the way they had just walked, Balin went to the right and Thorin, hiding himself under his dark hood and cape, walked the path ahead of him. Thorin walked slowly looking around with one hand in his sword and the other pushing the bushes out of his way. 

After a while, Thorin had picked up at least 15 different kinds of medicinal herbs, but for him it wasn’t enough. He walked further into the forest until he saw the entrance of the Mirkwood palace. He stopped and saw only one guard at the front gate, far away from the palace’s main bridge. The guard didn’t seem to be completely awake and that was an advantage for Thorin, because he had seen one medicinal herb, which was away from the shadows of the trees where he was hiding, that was a very rare to find. 

Thorin walked slowly, away from the shadows, sticking out his hand to grab the herb when suddenly he heard a loud sigh at his left and quickly he draw his sword making an arc in midair pointing the blade to his left. But when Thorin was about to cut whatever that was at his side, he stopped and only stared at the uncommon creature he was about to kill. 

It was a little man, not human or an elf neither he was a dwarf, but he had pointed ears, his hair shinned in the sunlight like gold, it was short and curly. His clothes were a bit different from all the others Thorin had ever seen; a dark blue waistcoat with a white shirt under, a black necktie around his neck and black pants. His feet were big and covered in small curly hair, in his lap there was an open book were he laid his left hand. 

The little one was sleeping soundly, like he didn’t heard that Thorin arrived, neither had he felt the tip of Thorin’s blade pointing at his face. Thorin put his sword away and slowly, he approached the strange creature as he stared at him, as if he was hypnotized by him. 

-What are you? –Thorin whispered. 

He didn’t noticed that his nephews were staring at him from the shadows as he was about to reach the little one’s face with his hand covered in dark fur and long black nails. But before Thorin could touch him, he had open his eyes and with a gasp of surprise he looked at Thorin that pulled away from him dragging his nephews with him as fast as he could. 

When they got to the palace under the mountain, Thorin’s heart was still beating fast even thought he had already calmed down from the run. The little one had blue eyes, he saw Thorin and he knew that he would never forget that strange and beautiful creature he had found in the woods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Soon enough i'll try to submit the next chap. ^^  
> Tell me what you think.I love to read comments.  
> See you guys soon. >3


	7. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something serious is happening on the elf side of this tale.  
> What might it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're on the elf side of this tale.And more surprises await us along this journey.  
> This is going to be a quick chap,but i hope you guys enjoy it anyway. :3

Everything was calm that day at the Mirkwood palace. Legolas was about to head out to look for Bilbo, since the little one wasn't in his room. He searched on Bilbo's favorite places to be, first the private garden, then the indoors cascades and then the library. However....When the prince was about to head outside... -Legolas. –Thranduil called. 

-Yes father? –he turned and looked at Thranduil. 

-We need to talk. –Thranduil said with a serious look on his eyes. 

-sigh –About what? –he asked. 

-About Bilbo.-Thranduil answered monotonously. 

-What about him? –he asked concerned. 

-It’s time to let him go. 

-Go where? –Legolas asked hectic. –I bet his family thinks he died the day he came here! And even if he went back now, I’m sure the other hobbits would be too afraid to even look at him! 

-Legolas. Don’t you think he would like to at least try going back? –Thranduil asked walking around him. –Or that he would like to travel by himself elsewhere? Explore? 

-He could end up dead! 

-He could simply hide! –sigh –Legolas… at least give him the chance to choose what he wants. Bilbo isn’t young anymore. 

Legolas thought about those words carefully as he stared at his father. He tried to argue with him again, but he knew his father was right. 

-sigh –I’ll talk to him. 

-I’m glad you made the right choice. 

Did he really? Legolas was still a little uneasy about that whole thing about letting Bilbo go. He wasn't young anymore, that was true. But that made things even more dangerous to him. Although... Thranduil was right. Elves live longer then hobbits. It wouldn't matter which path Bilbo choose, Legolas would have to learn to live with it. Live a life where Bilbo would no longer be a part of. It was now at Bilbo's hands to choose his own path. And so...  

Fate was about to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Hope you guys liked this chap.  
> It's the smallest one of this fic, but it's important. Why had Thranduil want to send our little hobbit away?  
> Was it really for all those reasons he mentioned before or something else?  
> I won't tell though. xP You'll have to stick around to know more.  
> See you guys on the next chap. Very soon. ^^


	8. A dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while to post it, but i have been studying like crazy so i didn't had so much time to write and the worst of all is that i had a blank. xP  
> Hope you like it.

Bilbo was calmly sleeping under the tree when he felt something strange, like there was something reaching out to him. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw a hooded shadow staring at him with surprised blue eyes. Before Bilbo could blink again, the mysterious hooded shadow had run away from him into the forest. 

-Wait! –Bilbo shouted. 

But it was too late. The mysterious shadow had disappeared into the forest. 

-Who was that? –Bilbo asked himself. 

-Bilbo! 

When Bilbo turned around he saw Legolas standing at the front gate. He walked back inside the castle with Legolas, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that mysterious shadow he saw. There was something about the way he stared at Bilbo. 

-Are you alright? –Legolas suddenly asked. 

-What? –Bilbo replied in surprised. –I’m sorry Legolas. I wasn’t paying attention. 

-Is something bothering you? 

-Not really. –he answered. 

They stayed in silence while Legolas followed him to his room. 

-Bilbo. There’s something I need to talk to you. 

-What is it? You sound serious. –Bilbo asked confused. 

-I was talking to my father this morning and he thinks it has come the time for you to decide what you want to do from now on. –Legolas answered while sitting on Bilbo’s bed. 

-From now on? –he asked taking his necktie off. 

-Yeah. It is your choice. –Legolas began. –You can choose to stay with us or you can go back to your hometown. 

-My hometown. –he repeated. 

-I’ll help you in whatever you choose. –Legolas said with a faint smile on his face. 

-I… I’ll have to think about it. 

-Don’t worry. –he stood up. –You can take all the time you want. 

-Thank you. –Bilbo said without looking at Legolas. 

For the rest of the evening, Bilbo did his working not stopping to think about what Legolas had said and because of that he was a little distracted. 

-Hey, hobbit! Pay attention to what you’re doing! 

-Sorry! –Bilbo said getting back to work. 

When the night came, Bilbo fell his entire body ache, he was exhausted but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep that night. His thoughts were all over the place, but before he could even notice, Bilbo had already fallen asleep and at that night his dreams gave him the answer for Legolas question. 

A dream that would lead him to the most unexpected journey of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it seems kinda rushy but i didn't know how to make it another way.  
> hope you liked and see you guys on the next one. ^^


	9. His choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is left to make a choice.  
> But what is his choice?

At the next morning, Bilbo already knew what he wanted to do, he was nervous for what he was going to say to Legolas. It was the second time Bilbo ran back to his room to clean it up for the 4th time that morning. 

-Bilbo? 

-Yes! –he answered in surprised dropping the broom. –Legolas. 

-You seem surprised to see me. Is there something wrong? –he asked. 

-It’s just that I– I have been– I don’t know if I– he tried to say as he moved around restless. 

-Bilbo. Calm down. –Legolas asked. 

\- deep breath –Ok. 

-Is there something bothering you? –he asked, worried. 

-Is that I… have been thinking of what you said all day. –Bilbo answered sitting on his bed. 

-That’s why you have been acting so strangely lately. –he reflected. 

-Yes. –Bilbo answered restless. –And… I know what I want to do. 

-I’m listening. –Legolas said calmly. 

-I don’t want to go back to the Shrine, but I wish I could leave the palace. –he answered without fail. 

\- I don’t understand. You want to leave this place, but you don’t want to go back home? 

-Yes. I wish I could go out, walk my own path. Write my own history. Discover all about the world that I live in, but I also wish that, when I finish it, I would like to come back here, because for me this is the only home I’ve known. –Bilbo explained with a smile. 

Legolas listened to everything Bilbo said, and at the end, he smiled back at Bilbo and hugged him. 

-I’ll talk about that with my father. –he said. –I think he’s going to be very pleased with your choice. 

-I hope so. –he replied uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone who's reading this fic and thank every comment and kudo that i have received so far. You guys make me want to keep going and write even more.  
> i'm thinking about a new fic about Sherlock, but i don't know when i'll post so keep an eye out and i hope you guys like it as well. ^^  
> i know it was a shot chap but i hope you guys liked it anyway. x3  
> see you in the next one.


	10. A New Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a new beginning.  
> Are you ready for a adventure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short. Sorry. :(  
> Anyway... Have a good read and please look at the ending notes as well for more info about the fic and everything. :3  
> Thank you. ^^

When Thranduil heard about Bilbo’s choice, he was most pleased to agree with it and honored to think that, even after everything the hobbit had lived through in the palace, the little one considered the Mirkwood palace his home and the elves his family. 

The next day, Legolas helped Bilbo with his luggage, putting everything in one single bag. 

-There. –Bilbo announced putting a book inside the bag. –This was the last thing I had to pack. 

-You almost put everything on your bag. You sure you don’t want to put your bed in there too? –Legolas asked jokingly. 

-sigh –I’m going to miss this place. 

-You know you can come back whenever you want to right? –Legolas said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

-I know. –Bilbo replied with a smile. 

At his way out of the castle, Bilbo made a bow to Thranduil with tears of joy blurring his vision and in return, Thranduil hugged him for a while whispering “Good Luck. Have a safe trip”. Even when Bilbo wanted to walk alone in the forest, Legolas insisted to accompany him. 

-I can take care of myself Legolas. –repeated Bilbo passing under a root of tree –Your even gave me this! ***shows an arrow***

-You don’t know how to shoot that! –he exclaimed with a nervous look on his face. 

-That’s why he gave me this. –Bilbo replied showing a wooden crossbow. 

-And you know how to use it? –he asked with disdain. 

-It can’t be that hard. –Bilbo answered with a smile. -Look over there! 

Rolling his eyes, Legolas followed him over a bush full of white flowers that Bilbo had only see in books. Bilbo smelled it and touched the petals of a flower as he wrote about it in a little book. 

-If you like it, why don’t you pick it up? –Legolas asked. 

-I prefer to let it live to the fullest then ripping it out from where there’s life and killing it slowly. –Bilbo answered with a calm smile and his eyes fixed on the flower. 

Legolas only smiled at Bilbo’s back and kept looking around to protect him from anything. But before he could say anything else, Bilbo ran off to his right leaving a worried elf behind, following him. 

Bilbo had slide under a fallen tree trunk and kept running until he got closer to another flower. It had only one flower at the bush. The flower was white and purple inside, a yellow core and little blue dots in the petals. 

-And what are you? –Bilbo search in his book. –I didn’t saw you in any of the books I have. 

A little behind, Legolas was having problems to cross the fallen tree trunk. He was too big to pass under it and too small to jump it without falling in a bad position to the other side. But he had no choice; he needed to go after Bilbo. And so Legolas climbed the tree trunk and fell of the other side getting dirt all over him; felling pain in his shoulder that stopped as soon as he stood up, cleaning the dust off his clothes as he walked slowly towards the path he knew Bilbo had walked just a few moments ago. 

Bilbo, not realizing he had left Legolas behind, draw the strange and beautiful flower in his notebook with a brown cover and wrote about it as he touched it. When he finished, he put his notebook away and suddenly; Bilbo heard something in the bushes near him and saw the same mysterious shadow from yesterday looking at him. Before Bilbo could say anything, the shadow turned back and ran away. 

-Wait! –Bilbo screamed running after the shadow. 

Legolas walked a little more than he had expected, but when he got where Bilbo were just a few seconds ago, he was already gone. 

-Bilbo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. How long has it been since i last updated? I don't even know.  
> Anyway... Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me if there is any mistakes because i don't have my sis to help with this kinda of stuff anymore cause she's mean. And please comment what you think as well.  
> I love to read comments. They inspire me. ^^  
> Kisses everyone and until next time. >3


	11. Not a very pleasant meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is gone?  
> What is going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a role. One yesterday and one now.  
> Yep. Got some free time to relax a bit so i figured.... Why not,right?  
> Anyway... Have a good read. ^^

Desperate, Legolas began to look and run around as he remade his steps searching for signs of Bilbo, but there was none. Bilbo’s footsteps ended there, like someone didn’t want him to find the way he went. 

-What’s going on? –he asked to himself –Where are you Bilbo? 

Before Legolas moved again, a loud and deep laugh echoed through the top of the trees. 

-Who’s there!? –he asked in rage preparing his arrows. 

-Well, well, well. Look who we have here. –said the voice getting closer to Legolas –The prince of Mirkwood forest. 

With his arrow and bow ready, Legolas saw a dark red smoke come down from the trees and, when it touched the ground, the smoke transformed into a tall man with white skin, blue eyes, red scales on both sides of his face, long dark nails on his hands that were covered with the same red scales he had on his face, dark curled hair, a dark coat with golden details on his sleeves and black pants. 

Legolas stared with ferocity towards the man that looked like a noble with a blue gem in the middle of his chest on his clothes underneath his long coat. 

-Smaug. –Legolas spit the word with disgust. 

-So you do know me. –Smaug said flattered. 

-Of course I know you. –Legolas announced pointing his arrow at him. –How could I not know the one who cursed my father? 

-I didn’t cursed him! –he screamed in anger making his eyes glow yellow for a few seconds. –sigh; closing eyes. –I’ll not discuss with you any further than this on this matter. 

-What did you do to Bilbo? –Legolas asked with his eyes fixed on Smaug. –Where is he? 

Surprised, Smaug laugh while walking around the elf he answered. 

-Whatever happened to your friend isn’t my fault. I just came here because I saw you while I was flying. 

-What do you want? –he asked following Smaug with his eyes. 

-I came to warn you elf. –he answered with a serious face. –From here on, this isn’t your territory anymore, so whatever happens to your friend, doesn’t concern you anymore. 

-Do you expect me to just stand here and leave him to die!? –Legolas exclaimed grabbing Smaug by his collar. 

-Of course not. –he answered calmly. –Tell me how he looks like and I’ll take care of him. 

-I don’t trust you. –Legolas replied dropping Smaug. 

-Neither do I, elf. –Smaug declared. –But this time you should, since I’m the only one who can cross between territories. 

-sigh –Fine. 

-Splendid. Now… -Smaug lowered his voice and got closer to Legolas. –I would like to ask you some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. Wanna see where i got inspired to make the Human Smaug? See it here ->  
> http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/356/b/a/smauglock_by_godforget-d5orkjm.jpg  
> Isn't he awesome and gorgeous? I got permission of the artist to put this link here and use her/his design to use it on this fic. Hope you guys like it just as much as i did.  
> See you guys next time. ;3  
> Ps: Are the chapters getting shorter or is it just my impression? :/


	12. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was it that Smaug talked with Legolas? What are the secrets behind Thranduil's past with Smaug?  
> It's flash back time. Ready to find out some secrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of words for this one.  
> Still have a writer's block situation, if you guys have any ideas of how i can get rid off that, please tell me in the comments. xP  
> Enjoy your reading. :3

Legolas was back into the palace, but his thoughts were turned to the conversation he just had with Smaug, a sorcerer that could become a dragon whenever he wanted, in the middle of the forest. 

***Flashback ON***

-What kind of questions? –Legolas asked full of suspicion. 

-Did your father tell you everything? 

-What do you mean by that? –he asked with a frown. 

-Did he told you it was me who tough him everything about magic? That it was me who believed he wouldn’t search so desperately for power? –Smaug asked, the rage growing in his voice. –Did he also told you, that it was him who asked me to take his magic so he could never become an obsessed monster, searching for even more power; begging me to impression him so he would only focus on taking care of his kingdom and you? 

-I… -Legolas looked away, trying to take all that information in. 

-sigh –I just want you to understand that now isn’t the time to stay inside a castle without any kind of magic. –Smaug looked sadly to Legolas. 

-What do you mean? –he asked. 

-Something is coming. I don’t know what, neither I know when, but it’s strong and made of dark magic. –he answered, starring at the sky. 

-My army can defeat any kind of treat that comes our way! –Legolas said confident. 

-It’s too strong. –Smaug replied looking seriously to him –You have to convince your father to free himself from his on prison and come meet me here. I’ll give his power back so he’ll be able to defend his people. 

Legolas only stared at Smaug’s back, standing still, looking the other way. The elf could see that the dragon sorcerer trusted, not only in him, but also his father. 

From time to time, when Smaug would turn his face, Legolas could see that he was truly worried, but he could also see hope and desire to meet Thranduil once again in Smaug’s eyes. A sudden anger toke over his body, something completely new and unknown to the elf. 

-If you can trespass between the two territories why don’t you just go and talk to him yourself? –he pointed at Smaug’s back. 

-I can’t. –Smaug said turning to face him with a gloomy expression. –He wouldn’t let me. 

Astonished, with a sudden pain in his chest, he turns his back to Smaug and tries to go back to the palace. 

-Legolas. –Smaug called him, suddenly appearing in front of the elf. 

-Get out of my way. –he ordered full of rage. 

-Wait. –Smaug pleaded gently. 

Slowly, Smaug started to get close to Legolas reaching out to his face. 

-What are you… -Legolas stepped back until he felt a tree behind him. 

With Smaug’s hand reaching out to his face, Legolas felt his heart beating fast and loud like the sound of a drum. His eyes meet with Smaug’s, making he see a different thing on the sorcerer’s eyes and so made the elf look away. When Smaug’s hand got closer to his face, Legolas felt the need to close his eyes, but even so he didn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to close them. He felt Smaug’s fingers on his hair and saw when he pulled away slowly with something in his hands. 

-smirk –How ironic. –he shows a leaf. –A green leaf. 

Legolas frowned and clenched his fist knowing that he would regret his next words. 

-I’ll talk to my father. –Legolas said looking at Smaug. –But I don’t guaranty that he’s going to come. 

-smile –It’s fine. As long as you talk to him about it, I trust he’s going to do something about it. –Smaug stepped back. 

***Flashback OFF***

-What’s wrong Legolas? 

Legolas looked up from his plate not realizing he hadn’t even touched in his food. 

-It’s nothing. –he answered putting some food in his mouth. 

-It’s doesn’t seem like nothing. –Thranduil replied. 

-It’s… -Legolas hesitated. –It’s Bilbo. 

-What about him? –he asked not really concerned about it. 

-I’m worried that he could get killed by something. –he lied. –He just ran off when I wasn’t looking. 

-Maybe he wanted to show you, that even you can’t notice when a hobbit like him can pass unnoticed in the woods. –Thranduil explained getting up. 

-sigh –Maybe you’re right. 

-Try not to worry too much about him and eat a little. –he said leaving the room. 

Later on, after thinking a lot about it, Legolas had finally decided to tell Thranduil the truth. He walked to the kings room and when Legolas was about to knock at the door, it was already open and by the crack of the door he saw Thranduil about to throw one of his many spells books into the fire, but something made him stop and Thranduil put it in the shelf again letting out a loud sigh. 

Legolas saw how his father hated and missed his power, but he also saw how Thranduil didn’t want to go back to his old magical path. Legolas went back to his room already knowing what he would do, but also knowing he wouldn’t get his father approval to do it. That night was short, but in Legolas dream there was just one single thought. The thought that he would see the dragon sorcerer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more flash backs in the future.  
> What? You though i would tell everything right now? You wish.  
> Kidding. Anyway... Hope you guys enjoyed and till next time.  
> Kisses. >3


	13. Following a shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's turn back the clock and travel with Bilbo this time. What happened to him?  
> Where did he vanish of too?

-Wait! –Bilbo screamed following the stranger. 

The shadow was faster than Bilbo, that he could notice, but when the stranger had trouble sliding under a thick branch or a tree trunk, Bilbo was faster and more agile them him making Bilbo catch up and keep the shadow on his view. Feeling the weight of the bag on his shoulders, Bilbo knew he wouldn’t be able to keep following the stranger for much longer, but he wouldn’t give up just yet. 

-Please stop! –Bilbo screamed almost out of breath. –I won’t hurt you! 

But the shadow didn’t stop. He kept running and so Bilbo followed until it simply disappeared right in front of his eyes. Astonished, Bilbo stumble on a rock and fell with his face on the ground. 

Bilbo stood up slowly cleaning out the dust of his clothes and face the best way he could and when he finished, there standing and blocking his path, was a huge dark wall of thorns. It wasn’t really a wall, Bilbo looked carefully as he got closer and the wall was made of thick branches coming out of the ground, full of thorns. It didn’t matter where Bilbo looked; there was the end of the forest and the beginning of the border of thorns. Bilbo got closer to the wall, he felt depressed and hurt about it, like that wall wasn’t supposed to be there, like it wasn’t supposed to keep people away. Without fear, Bilbo raised his hand and touched a part of the wall without thorns. 

-I’m sorry. –he whispered. 

A few seconds after Bilbo’s whisper, a sudden quake made Bilbo take a step away from the wall at the same time some of the branches came back inside the ground making a passage appear in front of him. 

Amazed, Bilbo walked through the passage and saw himself in a whole new place. There was millions of houses of different sizes and colors with a huge mountain that didn’t seem so far away from the little town. 

Bilbo dashed towards a corner without looking back neither realizing that the passage he just passed a while ago was gone. Hiding and sneaking around of each corner and shadow he could find along the way. Just later Bilbo realized that there was no one around. Even so, Bilbo walked slowly near the houses so he could hide whenever he felt there was someone around.  

He was getting closer and closer to the mountain, but no one appeared and before he could realize it, Bilbo was standing in front of a giant door carved on the mountain side. Felling his curiosity grown, Bilbo; without any real strength, pushed the stone door that creaked in protest like it hadn’t been open in a long time. 

Behind it, there was a dark hall cavern inside the mountain with light of torches lighting the way. Tall columns made with a dark stone that seemed to shine with the light of the torches. There weren’t any windows, but there was a side star to a second floor where Bilbo saw 4 different doors and 2 doors at the hall. He walked slowly inside the hall looking everything around him. There was a throne in the middle of the room, full of dust and spider’s web, an unusable candelabrum, lots of broken mobile and torn paintings scattered through the floor. 

Bilbo walked slowly towards the door under the stairs, like the other door, it was made of wood with a handle made of iron. When he opened it, Bilbo was surprised and amazed to find a huge library with what seemed to be; thousands of books and shelves covered in dust and spider’s webs everywhere. A fireplace in one side of the room where Bilbo assumed that the smoke could make its way out of the castle, a big window near the fireplace that, when Bilbo got closer to it, the glass looked like a million of crystal rocks making it possible to see a beautiful view of a forest and the little town from above. The window was covered by red curtains with old thorn golden cords. 

Bilbo tried to pull one of the curtains to have a better look of the outside and more light in the room, but it was hopeless. The curtains were too big and too heavy for him to pull them alone, but before he could make an intent of pulling them, Bilbo heard a pile of books falling in the ground right behind him. Bilbo turned around and saw the books spread in the ground. 

-Hello? –he called looking around. –Is someone there? 

Bilbo walked hesitant towards a dark corner of the library, forcing his eyes to see through it. Then he could see something trying to stay still and hidden in the dark, covered in a black cape and hood that Bilbo recognized as the mysterious stranger he had see and followed. 

-Hello? –he called again getting closer to him. 

Realizing that Bilbo was getting closer, the shadow tried to run, but Bilbo chased him and got him before the stranger could disappear from again. 

-Wait! –Bilbo grabbed the stranger by his arm. –I won’t hurt you! Please don’t run! 

The stranger didn’t move, neither he dared to look at Bilbo. They were standing there, their hearts beating fast and so loud, that Bilbo though the stranger could hear it. 

-Please. –Bilbo almost begged. 

The stranger began to turn his face slowly, bit by bit Bilbo began to saw him, but he also heard a loud roared was coming from him. The stranger’s blue eyes seemed a little different from the first time Bilbo saw them and when the mysterious stranger faced him, the little hobbit let go of him quickly, but didn’t run away. 

The stranger’s nose was of wolfs with dark fur, his sharp white fangs were showing while he growled and frowned at Bilbo, his arms where covered by the same dark fur and he had long dark claws in his hands. 

Even though Bilbo was supposed to be scared, even if he was supposed to run away, Bilbo just couldn’t move away from him. He was staring at the wolf’s blue eyes, the same sad eyes he saw yesterday were there in front of him, but there were many other feelings mixed in then. Fear, sadness, loneliness, rage, despair and sorrow all at once, but Bilbo didn’t fear him and so he raised his hand trying to touch the other’s face. 

The wolf growled at Bilbo that jumped a little getting his hand back to himself, but not giving up, Bilbo tried again as the creature growled at him. Finally Bilbo touched the beast’s face, making it’s growling stop and his stare soften a little bit. Bilbo kipped staring into the wolf’s eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. The creature looked confused, but then his rage came back at him like a flash making him growl at the hobbit once again. The beast grabbed Bilbo’s wrist dragging him quickly through the castle. 

-Wait! –Bilbo tried to break free. –Let go of me! 

-You shouldn’t have come here! –yelled the wolf with a deep voice–You should have run when you had the chance! 

Bilbo was dragged upstairs through the hallways so fast he couldn’t see for how many doors he had just passed until they stopped and Bilbo was throw inside a small room with the door being closed behind him. 

-Let me out! –he screamed knocking fiercely in the door. –I promise I won’t say a word about this place! Please. 

-No! –he heard the answer in a roared. –You saw too much! 

-No! Please! –Bilbo knocked again. –I can’t stay here! 

But nothing happened. The beast was already gone and Bilbo was locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is kinda long. But believe me when i say that there way longer chapters to come.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far guys. They help me keep this fic alive and going. :3  
> Hope you guys enjoyed. Till the next one.


	14. The truth and a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is left with a choice. Tell Thranduil what happened in the forest or stay quiet.  
> But... what happens when you tell the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone.  
> How long has it been? A month perhaps? Anyway... Another chap of this crazy fic just for you.  
> Hope you enjoy.

-Father. –Legolas called. –I must tell you something. 

Surprised, Thranduil placed the spoon he was using and interlaced his fingers, placing his elbows above the table and letting out a long sigh. 

-What is it? –Thranduil asked a little tired. 

-I meet with Smaug yesterday. –he announced calmly. 

Before Legolas could say anything else, Thranduil got up so quickly that he overturned his glass, spilling whine over the table startling Legolas that flinched in his seat. 

-What? –he asked in a whispered controlled anger. 

-Father. –Legolas also stood up slowly, studying Thranduil’s expression. –Please listen. 

-No! –Thranduil shouted turning his back to Legolas. –I won’t listen to any kind of subject that has to do with that sorcerer! 

-Even if it means the safety of our kind!? –he asked exalted. 

-What do you mean by that? –Thranduil replied refraining himself. 

-He said that something was coming. Something dark made of black magic. –Legolas explained as calmly as he could.  

–Our troops will be trained to fight it. –he replied with a frown of disgust. 

-It’s something powerful! –Legolas argued. 

-We can get stronger! –he replied in anger. 

-We won’t have enough protection or power against dark magic until there and neither our troops, which are able to defeat countless enemies in our territory, but won't be able to defeat such treat! And numbers won’t be able to defeat something that we don’t even know what it is! –Legolas screamed losing his temper. 

Thranduil stared, in shock, at Legolas that breathed heavily as he tried to calm down. Thranduil looked away, let out a tired sigh and turned his back to Legolas. 

-I’ll solve this meter on my own. –he answered. 

-But –Legolas tried to argue again. 

-I don’t want to hear anything else about this matter anymore! –he interrupted Legolas. –And I don’t want you near that sorcerer again! I can solve this problem without his interference. 

Thranduil walked away, leaving an unhappy Legolas full of rage behind. Not believing the words he had just heard, Legolas screamed in rage throwing plates and cups on the ground. 

Somehow he believed that the sorcerer was right, the elves wouldn’t be able to fight something made of dark magic. Calming down, Legolas had figured out what he was going to do, he wouldn’t tell his father and wouldn’t let anyone stop him. 

That could be the only way he would be able to save his people and find Bilbo. He had to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Difficult times ask for difficult choices or so they say.  
> Whatever Legolas is planning right will have great consequences.  
> Curious?  
> I won't tell anything anymore. :P  
> Hope you guys liked it and see you at the next chap. >3


	15. A deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defying his father's words, Legolas comes to a decision that will cost him something very valuable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit small. I'm really sorry it took so long.  
> I was kinda depressed lately because of some personal stuff, i had to study everyday despite being depressed and i just couldn't had back to writing this fic right away cause i was blocked.  
> But now i'm 100% ok and ready to start writing again.

Just when the morning of the next day came, Legolas had truly made up his mind. Of course he thought he was becoming the sorcerer’s puppet, but that didn’t matter as long as he could be able to find Bilbo and protect Mirkwood. It was still very early and the palace was really quiet, besides for a few sleepy guards standing in their positions trying to look awake. 

-Good Morning Sir. 

-Morning. –Legolas replied without looking at the guard or stop walking. 

With his sword hanging on his waist and the bow and arrows on his back, Legolas walked into the forest once more, carefully while listening to every sound around him. 

-Once again we meet. 

Legolas turned towards the voice quickly, taking out his sword and pointing at the stranger. 

-I see you still don’t trust me. –said the voice from the shadows of the trees. 

From behind a tree, Smaug appeared with a calm expression starring at Legolas’s eyes. Slowly he lowered his arrow and put it away again. 

-I was looking for you. –Legolas confessed. 

-Whatever it is… I’m listening. –he said lining in a tree. 

-I talked with my father about what you told me. –Legolas replied looking away. 

-Is that so? –he asked straighten up. 

-He said he’ll think of a solution to the situation by himself. –Legolas answered remembering his father’s harsh words. 

-I see. –he replied looking disappointed. –I’ll take my leave now then. 

-Wait! –Legolas called. 

-Is there something else you want from me elf prince? –Smaug asked with disdain and anger. 

-Yes. –Legolas answered without fear. –He told me something else to. 

-What is it? –Smaug questioned more calmly. 

-He said I could learn magic to protect our kingdom. –Legolas lied without hesitation. 

-Is it true? –Smaug asked doubting him. 

-Yes. –Legolas lied again with conviction. 

-Prove it. –Smaug said it. –If Thranduil really let you learn magic to protect the palace, then he should have given you one of the most precious objects that magicians should always wear. 

Legolas stared confident into Smaug’s eyes and from under his clothes; he pulled out a golden chain necklace with a golden ring that had an inscription that shined at the sun light. 

While standing at that silent in the forest, holding the necklace and staring through the hanging ring into Smaug’s hurt and surprised expression, he remembered last night when he walked into his father’s room searching and stole anything that looked like a magical object but, before he could leave with all of those objects, he noticed a light coming from under a wooden board on the ground and when he opened, Legolas found the necklace, picked it up and put all the rest back to its place. 

Still staring at Smaug through the ring, Legolas could still feel and see that the ring had some kind of strange aura around it. But it was neither bad or good, but he felt it was a really important and powerful artifact. Legolas noticed when Smaug clench his hand into fists while he looked away from the ring. 

-sigh - I see you were telling the truth. 

Legolas puts the ring inside his clothes again and felt like his heart was heavy and aching inside his chest, even so, Legolas had already decided to walk that path and there was nothing that would be able to stop him now. 

-I’ll teach you everything I know. –walks towards Legolas – You should be prepared your Majesty. Because magic isn’t for anyone, neither it is teaching it. 

-Don’t underestimate me sorcerer. –Legolas answered feeling Smaug’s sarcasm. 

-You can’t give up in the middle of it. –Smaug warned, only 5 steps away from Legolas.  

\- I never give up on something that I already made up my mind on. –Legolas replied. 

-And you can’t do or even think of trying something on your own. – Smaug almost spit the last words now only 2 steps away from Legolas, stopping and staring at him. 

-Don’t put my father and me at the same place. – Legolas whispered in despise. 

-Very well. –Smaug turned away. –Come here tomorrow after lunch. 

With his back turned at the elf prince, suddenly his dark long coat became long red wings. 

-I won’t wait if you can’t make it in time. 

With that said, Smaug flied through the trees into the sky turning himself into a dragon, leaving a small track of dark smoke and a heavy heart Legolas behind. It had been a long day, but Legolas knew that tomorrow would be even longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. The next chapter is going to take a while so please bare with me for a while.  
> I'm still having a huge writer's block and lately i can't seem to find the will to keep writing even though i really want to. Anyway... Hope you guys liked this chap and see you at the next one.


	16. A letter, a dinner and a calm night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Smaug and Legolas behing, we go back to our little and lovable hobbit in a very complicated situation.  
> What would you do in his place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again.  
> New chap. I know i said it would be a while until the net one, but i didn't have anything else to do and was feeling a little... off without anything to do. So...New chap it is.  
> We go back a little in time in this one. Back to the time where Bilbo first got to the castle.

Bilbo had already given up on his attempts of opening the door or convincing the wolf-man to open it, so he set down on the floor and waited. 

From the only window on the room, Bilbo could see that the sun was about to set. He walked towards the window and opened the curtains a little more to light up the room. In the room was a king sized bed with dark blue sheets with little draws of golden flowers, a red armchair, a small wooden desk, a wooden wardrobe with 2 doors, a small dresser beside the bed and a candle candelabrum on the sealing. 

Looking around and analyzing if there was any chance for him to escape, Bilbo gave up any hope of trying to climb out of the window since he wouldn’t know how to climb down a mountain that high and dangerous. 

Letting out a long, tired and hopeless sigh, he set down in front of the desk and hugged his backpack. -I’m glad he didn’t take this away from me. –he whispered holding it tight. 

Bilbo opened his bag, pulling out a white row of scrolls, a little black ink bottle and a writing feather. He placed everything carefully on the desk, wet the tip of the white feather and started to write. 

_My friend Legolas,_

 _I know you must be worried about me, but please rest assured knowing that I’m safe. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you where I’m right now since neither I know where exactly I stand. Know that I’ll take care of myself from now on and that I’ll live the rest of my days finding new things and finally seeing the world in a different light. Maybe I’ll send you one of my draws someday._

_From your faithful and now brave friend, Bilbo._

He stared at the scroll with a sad smile, wondering why he had write even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to send it anyway. 

Bilbo looked at the window as the sunlight disappeared,the stars and the moon take place in the sky as the night came. With nothing else to do, and not enough light to draw anything, Bilbo opened the wardrobe to find nothing, but dust inside. 

-I’m not putting anything in here. –he mumbled to himself. 

He left it opened and set again at the chair in front of the desk leaving his bag on top of it. As time passed, he felt his stomach starting to hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to beg for food to the wolf-man. 

However, before he could give in to the hunger, Bilbo heard the sound of a key unlocking the door. He stood up quickly and stared at the door as it slowly opened. With a 3 candled candlestick lighting his face, the beast appeared at the door staring at Bilbo calmer than before. 

-Come with me. –he ordered turning to leave. 

Realizing the other wouldn’t wait for him, Bilbo run and stopped as he reached his new and unusual host. As they walked in silence, Bilbo tried to look around, but only the light of the candles in his host’s hands weren’t enough to light the corridor with dark walls. 

Before he could realize it, Bilbo was once again at the stairs that would lead him back to the bad lit entrance hall. 

-How can the walk to the entrance be faster than the walk to the room? –Bilbo though. 

The wolf host guided Bilbo to the other door at the left side of the hall and behind it was a grand dinner room with one long grey stoned table and 14 chairs distributed along it. 6 chairs at each side and 2 at each head of the table, a crystal candelabrum, 8 balusters of iron, 4 in each wall, a fireplace at the end of the room, a few weapons and small armors at the left wall and only two covered paintings at the right wall of the room. 

The table already had all the silver plates placed in front of 7 chairs and Bilbo took place near his host without saying anything. 

-Is someone else coming? –Bilbo risked asking. 

-They are not joining us right now. –The wolf answered. –Stay here. 

For a few moments Bilbo was surprised he got an answer from his unique host and waited in silence as the big dark wolf, walking in his hind paws disappeared in a lateral door at the fireplace’s side. 

Bilbo didn’t had to wait long, a few seconds after, the wolf was back with two covered silver trays, one in each hand –if he could call the man’s furry hands really hands. He placed one in front of Bilbo and one in front of his own chair. 

-You can eat now. –The wolf almost whispered taking the tray cover off. 

Bilbo did the same and, while the delicious smell of chicken and pepper invaded his nose, he stared at the beautiful soup in front of him. Feeling his stomach ache at the smell of the food, he dipped his spoon on the soup, filling it and finally eating; feeling its taste slide down his throat into his stomach. 

-This is delicious! –he exclaimed without noticing. 

-It better be. –replied the other coldly. 

Even though the answer was a bit harsh, he really didn’t care and kipped eating with pleasure, getting warmer each spoonful he ate. 

Suddenly, when Bilbo was about to finish his plate, the sound of an opening door came from the hall. He stopped eating and stared as the door of the dining room opened and a tall figure with a long dark coat, black pants, red horns coming out of his head with dark curled hair, white skin with small red scales on his hands and face walked in and stared at him with a calm, but confused expression. 

-You’re late Smaug. –the wolf complained. 

-I apologize for my deadly. –replied Smaug looking away and making a slight bow. –My trip took longer than I expected. 

-I must talk with you as soon as I finish here. -he replied harshly. 

-As you wish sir. May I ask… -Smaug looked at Bilbo once again. –Is that your guest sir? 

***punches the table*** -That’s what I want to know! –he roared. 

-sigh –I must say… -Smaug started to walk towards Bilbo –This is the first time someone trespassed my thorn wall. Even I don’t understand how this happened. 

-roar- So be it! –the wolf exclaimed angrily. –Take him back to his room. 

-As you wish. –Smaug made a bow near Bilbo, but looking at the wolf. –Come with me little one. 

-Wait! –Bilbo screamed with Smaug’s hand grabbing his arms. 

Smaug stopped surprised and the wolf also looked at him in disbelief. Surely no one ever had so much courage as that little hobbit. 

-What’s your name? –Bilbo asked staring at the wolf knowing very well that it was a stupid question to make in the kind of situation he was in. –I’m Bilbo Baggins. 

-Why would I tell you my name? –the wolf questioned harshly. 

-Because I just told you mine. –Bilbo replied without change. 

-sigh –Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield. –he answered. 

-Ok. Thorin. Right.-he whispered. –Nice to meet you. –Bilbo replied with a smile. 

The wolf nothing said, neither he looked at Bilbo again as he leaved with Smaug that had a hidden smile on his face. Once again they walked back to Bilbo’s new room –as it seemed –using a short cut. Then Bilbo realized that Thorin had only used the long way just to make him scared and confused. 

-I hope you enjoy your room. –Smaug said when they got to the room. –Unfortunately, this is all Master Thorin will offer you. 

-It’s okay. –Bilbo replied. –If you must know, this room is much bigger than any other I ever had. 

-I see. –Smaug said looking around. –If there’s anything you want, I’ll try to do everything in my power to help you. 

-Thank you Master Smaug. –Bilbo replied hesitantly. 

-Just Smaug please. The onlye master of this castle is Master Thorin. –Smaug explained. 

-I’ll try to remember that. –he said joking with a smile. 

-Say, Mister Baggins.-Smaug called before going away. –Why you stayed instead of running away from Master Thorin? 

-I don’t know. –he answered. –There was something about his eyes that made me stay. 

Surprised and touched, Smaug smiled, lowered his head and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. 

-relived sigh-Thank you. 

The night was silent and although Bilbo wasn’t on his habitual place of rest, he fell on a deep sleep very quickly. At that very night he almost felt like the stars where right there with him, making he feel calm and safe in a strange new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chap. Next chap will come soon.I think.  
> If you get confused by the time this is happening,talk to me and i'll explain where exactly this is happening.  
> See you guys soon.


	17. Delicate Subject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is revealed along side a secret about Smaug himself.  
> What else is left to be told?  
> And what else is going to happen? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome,welcome to another chap of this fic.  
> Enjoy it.

The next morning came so quickly that Bilbo almost didn’t believe it when he looked out of the window. It looked like it was already noon and he felt his stomach grumble a little.  
-Oh God! Is it already this late? –Bilbo mumbled to himself in surprise.  
Still with the same clothes he was wearing, Bilbo went to the door and knocked.  
-Hello? –he replied. –Anyone out there? I’m a little hungry!  
With no response and finally felling his stomach grumble, he tried to open the door. For his surprise, when he twisted the handle, the door-lock made a click and the door opened.  
Surprised, Bilbo put his head out to look around, searching for someone who could help him find the way to the dinner room from the other night.  
Slowly walking out of the room, Bilbo stared at the long hallway in front of him, hesitant to go forward.  
-Going somewhere?  
-By Merlin! –Bilbo said startled –Mr. Smaug! You surprised me.  
-It wasn’t my really intention. –he replied calmly- Do you need to go somewhere?  
-Yes. I wanted to eat something in the dinner room from last night, but I don’t know which way is it.  
-Let me guide you then. –Smaug smiled gesturing towards the hallway he was staring.  
Smaug walked slowly in front of Bilbo, looking over his shoulder to see if the small hobbit was still following him properly.  
They walked a while in silence until Smaug broke it with a question:  
-Tell me, Master Baggins. –looks over his shoulder- I can sense that you came from Mirkwood.  
-That’s right. –Bilbo answered immediately- But how can you tell?  
-I’m a sorcerer Master Baggins. –he answered –Each place on middle earth has it’s on… “Scent”, in a matter of say.  
-I don’t know that. –Bilbo replied.  
-Say… Did you meet with the elves on your way here? –he asked facing towards again.  
-Actually… I lived with them for 14 years. –Bilbo answered.  
-That long, huh? –Smaug didn’t seemed pleased with that- Do you know the legends that surround that forest?  
-Not entirely. –Bilbo replied unsure.  
-Care to tell me what you know? –he asked.  
-Hum… -Bilbo said thoughtful –I only know there was a war between dwarfs and elves, where the king of the dwarfs, Thrain won, defeating Thranduil, the elves king. And he became a sorcerer, but I don’t really know why, neither I know more than that.  
-I see. –Smaug stopped- You only know half of it them.  
Standing still in the middle of the hallway, Bilbo felt uneasy. Even if they had guided him into a maze of hallways and even if he wanted to run far away from him, he would get lost and the sorcerer would found him anywhere very quickly no matter where he went.  
Smaug turned around slowly with an expression that Bilbo couldn’t tell what he was thinking.  
-Should I tell you what happened?-he asked.  
-D-do you know something about it?-Bilbo asked hesitant and curious.  
-I don’t only know about it…-Smaug answered-I was there.  
“I met Thranduil many years ago; before he was king. Even if he was young at the time, Thranduil was already very fond of his people.  
His father was very old and he would very soon part to the great beyond.”  
-But –Bilbo interrupted without knowing –Weren’t elves immortals?  
-They aren’t. They just live longer than any other creature, so even the man thinks they’re immortal, but it isn’t true.-Smaug explained calmly. –I’m the only immortal creature on middle earth.  
-How long they live? –Bilbo asked curious.  
-They live for two hundred years. –Smaug answered.-Thranduil’s father was very near to that age when I met him.  
“I was flying near his castle when he hit one of my wings with his arrows and when he saw me transform into a man, he was so fascinated that somehow, every day if I passed flying near his palace he would throw an arrow at me to get my attention. And so, years passed and we became friends. When his father passed away and he became king, I was there in the shadows watching from afar and I noticed how he wanted to protect his people no matter what the cost. But with time, even Thranduil realized that there were forces that even the elves wouldn’t be able to defeat without my help.  
Thranduil asked for my help and so I began to teach him how to use magic. He looked exactly the same as right now at the time.  
Little by little, he learned with me a little faster than I expected, but he was learning from somewhere else too. At first I didn’t care, but that was before I made my first mistake.  
 ***Flashback ON***  
 _  
-Try it. - Smaug said.  
Thranduil held a stone in his hand, closed his eyes and he opened it again, it wason fire.  
-Very good. –Smaug praised him.  
-These kinds of things are easy. –Thranduil replied –Look what I learned by myself.  
Thranduil hold more two small stones, throw them up and made them spin in mid air, playing with them.  
-Where did you learn that? –Smaug asked concerned and a little angry.  
-I found some books and learn from them. –he answered not really paying attention.  
-You shouldn’t learn anything from books you don’t know about. –Smaug replied.  
-Sure. –he replied with a playful smile.  
Smaug smiled staring at Thranduil’s face and slowly got closer to him, but before he got touch his lips, Thranduil stood up quickly dropping the stones in the ground.  
-What do you think you’re doing? –he asked surprised and furious.  
-I’m sorry. –Smaug said. –I didn’t-  
-Stay away from me! –he yelled. –I can’t believe you tried to- What were you thinking!?  
-Thranduil… -Smaug called when he stood up.  
-No! Don’t come near me! –he said stepping away from Smaug. –I don’t need your help anymore! I’ll learn everything on my own!  
-Thranduil, you can’t! –Smaug screamed scared. –Listen to me!  
-No! It’s enough! Don’t come here anymore! –Thranduil yelled and ran back to the castle.  
-Thranduil!  
_  
 ***Flashback OFF***  
If I hadn’t tried such stupid and impossible thing, then things wouldn’t have become like this.”  
Surprised by those revelations about Smaug’s past, Bilbo blushed and looked away; his heart was pounding so fast and loud that he was afraid Smaug would hear it.   
-Day after day I tried to speak with him, but he wouldn’t come out of his palace.- Smaug continued after a moment of silence. –And so he became obsessed with magic, but his obsession came from a book he shouldn’t had open.  
“The elves and the dwarves had a brawl with each other that’s even older than me. And everything fell apart when the dwarves discovered a precious stone in the heart f the mountain.”  
-The Arkenstone. –Bilbo whispered.  
-Because Thranduil knew that stone held some strange power that would make him more powerful and able to defeat any kind of evil that dared to attack his kingdom he was willing to make everything he could to obtain it. -Smaug continued.  
Thranduil was blind because of the strength he received from the magic books and didn’t realize he was making a terrible mistake that caused the disgrace that fell above Durin’s people.”  
-By mistake, you mean the war? –Bilbo asked as they started walking once again.  
-He was possessed by an evil force that came out of one of his books and made him feel envious and revengeful. –Smaug explained. –Thranduil only recovered his senses when it was already too late.  
-What happened to Thráin? –Bilbo asked quickly. –I-I’m sorry. Forget that I asked that.  
\- I guess you already know what happened to him. –Smaug answered with a faint smile. –Because of Thranduil’s curse, Thráin did horrible things to his people, begging selfish and bitter to anyone who asked for his help at anything.  
“Of course he wasn’t like that, but the curse made him turn into a monster with the Arkenstone with him.”  
-Then why didn’t anyone tried to stole, destroyed or berried it somewhere? –Bilbo asked.  
-You have a good heart master Baggins. –he smiled. –However, Thráin wouldn’t let go of it and if anyone where to get near it, the king would surely try to hurt them. And with time the curse of the stone destroyed him inside.  
“When Thranduil came to himself, he called for my help, almost begging me to imprison him inside his own palace and take his magic away.  
Being a dragon, the darkness of his powers didn’t affect me as much as it did with Thranduil. He thanked me, I could feel that he wasn’t just thanking me, but he was also saying his final goodbye and so I left him; for good.”  
-Pure heart. –Bilbo whispered.  
-What was it? –Smaug asked looking over his shoulder.  
-The dark magic. –Bilbo answered. –It affected Thranduil the most because elves are creatures of pure heart or so to speak.  
-Precisely. –Smaug agreed. –You know a lot considering the nature of the hobbits.  
-I was just curious, I think. –Bilbo answered with a shy smile.  
-Was? –he asked ironically. –Following a stranger to an unknown place isn’t considered curiosity to you?  
Bilbo didn’t answered felling awkward and embarrassed.  
-We’re here. –Smaug announced.  
Bilbo looked around and realized he was at the dinner room already. Did they pass by the hall room and Bilbo didn’t notice it?  
-I’ll get you something to eat. –Smaug said heading towards the kitchen. –Wait here.  
Alone at the dinner room, Bilbo stared at the covered painting and set down.  
-Great Thor! – someone exclaimed.  
Bilbo turned quickly at the entrance just to find two young mans that were very small.  
 _-Dwarfs?_ –Bilbo though.  
One had his beard and hair colored like bronze, using dark lather armor with metal protecting his chest and an axe on his hand. The other had long brown and a small morning beard wearing similar clothes as the other one with a small knife on his hand.  
-Look Fili. Is he? –asked the brown haired one.  
-I’m not sure. Should we investigate him Kili? –asked the blonde one.  
-I think we should. –answered the other.  
The two walked towards Bilbo that kept staring at them.  
-Afternoon. –Bilbo greeted hesitantly.  
-I’m Fili. –said the blond haired dwarf.  
-And I’m Kili. –continued the brown haired dwarf.  
-At your service. –they both said making a bow.  
-I’m Bilbo Baggins. –answered Bilbo, uncertain about the young dwarfs. –At your service as well, I guess.  
-Oh! Master Boggins. –joked Kili. –So you are our honored guest.  
-It’s…Baggins. –Bilbo corrected him felling a little shy.  
-What do you think of our home Master Boggins? –Fili played along. –Did you like your room?  
-It’s Baggins, and yes. I liked my room. –Bilbo answered felling a little angry.  
-Fili, Kili. Stop bothering Master Baggins and go wash yourselves. –Smaug ordered walking out of the kitchen.  
-Food! –Fili screamed. –Smaug you’re a saint! I’m starving.  
-This isn’t for you Fili. –Smaug replied walking towards Bilbo with a silver tray. –You’ll get yours once you wash yourselves.  
-Are you trying to starve us to death? –joked Kili with a smile, dropping his weapon on the ground at the other side of the table.  
Suddenly, there was a loud roar that made everyone stay quiet and look at the entrance once more. It was Thorin with a dark blue mantle underneath his silver armor.  
-Fili, Kili! –he called in rage. –Go take those armors off before you eat!  
-I can’t believe this. Even you un- Kili got poke by Fili. –I mean, Master Thorin?  
-I warned you both about this. –Thorin roared. –Take your weapons and go. NOW!  
-Fine. –Kili answered unwilling picking up his knife. –Let’s go brother.  
Fili and Kili walked out of the dinner room, disappearing on the top of the stairs.  
-Here is your food Master Baggins. –Smaug said placing the silver tray. –Thank you.  
-Smaug. –Thorin called. –Bring more 4 plates of food and place them at the table.  
-Understood. –Smaug made a bow.  
Thorin leaved and once again. Smaug entered the kitchen leaving Bilbo alone on that grand dinner room. Bilbo toke the cover out of the tray and stared at the soup with bread on his plate. The smell was nice and warm, making the cold empty room a little more comfortable. When he was about to eat, Thorin appeared and set on the headboard of the table, 4 chairs away from him.  
-And the others? –Bilbo asked insecure.  
-They won’t join us. –Thorin answered abruptly.  
Feeling a little repressed, he brought 2 full spoons to his mouth, starting to eat until he felt a little uneasy and dropped the spoon.  
Bilbo stood up, held his tray and walked close to Thorin, placing his plate only 1 chair away from him.  
-What do you think you’re doing? –Thorin asked in a deep voice.  
-It’s rude to have a conversation with someone from across the table. –he answered sitting on chair. –Since we’re going –  
-WE ARE’NT HAVING ANY CONVERSATION!! –Thorin roared, punching the table.-You weren’t supposed to stay! You were supposed to run! So why didn’t you!?  
A little surprised by the sudden rage attack from Thorin, Bilbo stared at the wolf-man felling his heart beating fast and sweating cold.  
-I-I don’t know. –Bilbo answered looking away from Thorin.  
-Aren’t you scared? –he asked with the same deep voice.  
-I am! –Bilbo answered staring Thorin in the eyes. –I am terrified, but… If you were to kill me you had already done it.  
Exalted, Bilbo drank half of his soup, grabbed the bread and stood up, leaving the dinner room in a hurry almost running upwards the stairs.  
Without knowing, or either caring where he was going through the labyrinth of hallways.  
-What had just happened? –Bilbo thought to himself. –What have I done?  
He stopped walking and felling his heart slowing down a little bit and calming himself down.  
-I can’t believe I did that. –Bilbo whispered to himself.  
Looking around, he noticed he didn’t have any idea to where he was and it would get dark very soon.  
-Great. –Bilbo set down on this floor.  
-Are you lost?  
Bilbo looked up to where the voice came from and felt extremely relieved when his eyes meet Smaug’s figure.  
-Smaug. –Bilbo called.  
-I’ll guide you to your room. –Smaug said starring at him.  
-Yes. Thank you. –he said standing up.  
Smaug guided him to his room, which to Bilbo’s surprise wasn’t that far from where he was before.  
-If you need anything else, tell me and I’ll give it to you. –Smaug said about to close the door.  
-Ah. Wait! –Bilbo called.  
-Something you want Master Baggins? –Smaug asked.  
-I-I know it might be an impossible thing to ask, but… Is it possible that you could deliver a letter for me, could you?  
-A letter you say? –Smaug pondered –To whom, if I may know?  
-It’s for my… friend, I guess. –Bilbo answered thoughtful.  
-You “guess”? –Smaug questioned playfully.  
-It’s… Legolas. It’s a letter for him. –Bilbo confessed nervously.  
-Legolas. –Smaug repeated with suspicion and, what seemed to be anger. –The elf prince of Mirkwood.  
-It’s not what you’re thinking! –Bilbo quickly shouted. –And I haven’t mentioned where I am!  
-sigh- I believe you Master Baggins. –he said.  
-Then! –Bilbo stared at Smaug.  
-sigh- I’ll try my best. –he answered after a few moments of silence.  
-relieved sigh- Thank you.  
Bilbo gave Smaug a white parchment with a smile and eyes full of expectation. Smaug left and Bilbo, a little more calm and filled with happiness, tried to clean the wardrobe on his room, packing some of his things inside of it.  
It was getting dark, the day passed so fast that Bilbo didn’t even notice. With the last light of the sunset, the little hobbit read one of his books and draws that mysterious flower he saw before coming to that stoned castle.  
Felling extremely sleepless that night, became of the possibility to communicate with Legolas, Bilbo took longer to fall asleep. And when he did, he had a very bright smile upon his face. However, that wasn’t a bright night to Smaug.  
With Bilbo’s letter on his possession, he knew what could happen. He knew that if he was caught delivering a letter, even if it was an innocent one to the prince of the elves, there would be terrible consequences. Not just for him, but to Bilbo as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A truth. A fight. And an alliance.  
> It's hard to tell what the future holds to all of us, but it's sure to be very exciting to find out.


	18. First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we saw him.  
> Legolas was left with the sorcerer's promise that he would come back to teach him to do magic.  
> What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap for all of you.  
> Please enjoy.

When morning came, a very cold fog covered the Mirkwood forest. Legolas had woken up earlier the he expected and, instead of trying to sleep a little more; he waited in the woods while looking at some magic books he had taken from his father’s personal library.  
The elf walked around the forest and just went back into the castle to lunch and then he left as soon as he finishes it.  
It was already afternoon and Legolas had grown tired of waiting, maybe the sorcerer would never come. Thinking that, Legolas just set down at the shadows of a tree, and while waiting just a little longer, he fell asleep with a pile of 3 magic books near and one open on his lap.  
Without noticing, a large shadow flew over the forest and a dragon dived into the forest. His body turned into a dark-red smoke and from it Smaug walked towards were Legolas had fallen asleep.  
-Is it alright for the prince elf to sleep in a place like this? –Smaug asked.  
Legolas didn’t answer. He had fall in such a deep sleep that not even the movement of leafs with the wind seemed to disturb him.  
-Are you ignoring me or are you really that ignorant to fall asleep here? –Smaug questioned getting angry.  
Again, the elf didn’t answer. He was very deep inside his dreamland that not even the sound of the birds singing woke him up.  
-Are you that reckless to stay in a place isolated from the eyes of your guards without any defenses in my presence!? –Smaug asked, his rage at his peak and his fangs growing. –Don’t you underestimate what I’m capable of doing to you right now!?  
Furious, Smaug turned into smoke getting close to Legolas really fast and turning back into a half-man half-dragon right in front of the elf’s face. Roaring loud, his fangs exposed, his eyes glowing like ambers, his face almost all covered by red scales and the nails of his hands nailing in the tree were Legolas was lined on.  
Once again, the elf didn’t show any sign of waking up. Not even with the horrifying roar the dragon sorcerer just gave. Staring closely to Legolas face, Smaug began to calm down little by little. Now Smaug could see how different the young elf looked compared to his father.  
He had a slim face with long eyelashes. Smaug’s red scales began to disappear and his fangs retreated and turned back to normal little by little. He also noticed the way that the elf’s hair looked like gold falling down his shoulder and framing his face. Smaug closed his mouth, his eyes turned back to an intense blue staring at his half open lips.  
He sighed and stood up again, starring down towards the sleeping elf.  
-You really can’t see it, huh? –whispered Smaug to himself.  
Legolas was staring to leave his deep dream state when a white butterfly gently landed on his hair and a bird started singing nearby in a tree branch. Legolas frowned and slowly opened his eyes.  
-Finally awake? –Smaug said with disbelief and sarcasm.  
Legolas then saw the sorcerer, stood up as quickly as possible letting the book fall on the ground.  
-How long have you been here? –he asked.  
-Long enough. –Smaug answered furious.  
-Why didn’t you wake me up?  
-I tried. –he replied with anger. –But seems that the elf prince sleeps like a rock.  
-That’s strange. –Legolas murmured. –I have never slept so deeply like that before.  
Legolas stared perplexed at the ground while Smaug watched him as the elf stayed concerned with his own behavior. The sorcerer anger disappeared and he sighed.  
-Enough. –he finally said. –Doesn’t matter how long you think about it you won’t get an answer.  
-Maybe you’re right. –Legolas agreed with a sad look on his eyes.  
-sigh –I have something for you. –Smaug said getting closer to the elf. –While flying above north lands I came across a very peculiar traveler who asked to deliver this letter to you.  
-Traveler? –he asked.  
-Small, blue eyes, blond hair. –Smaug described.  
-That’s Bilbo! –Legolas interrupted.  
-Strange. An elf that became friends with a dwarf?  
-He isn’t a dwarf. –Legolas replied. –He is a hobbit.  
-A hobbit? –Smaug asked pretending not to know.  
-It doesn’t surprise me you mistook him for a dwarf since you must have never seen or smelled a hobbit before right?  
-Yes. Of course. –Smaug answered with a smile. –Here. –gives a letter to Legolas.  
Excited to have news of his missing friend, Legolas ripped the letter open and read it right there. It was small and even though it was something to make him feel a little better about his friend, the letter just made Legolas even more worried.  
-Where? –he murmured.  
-What? –Smaug asked.  
-Where is he!? –Legolas shouted.  
-I don’t know. –Smaug lied.  
-Don’t lie to me! –Legolas hold Smaug by his clothes. –He gave this to you even though he didn’t know you! And you expect me to believe he just knew you would deliver this to me!?  
-I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. –Smaug said calmly pushing Legolas away. –When I first saw him I thought of playing with him before I ate him. However… The more I talked to him and he simple asked me if I knew Mirkwood or knew any elf that could deliver this letter to a friend of him that lived here. –Smaug explained his lie.  
Legolas calmed down hearing each and every word Smaug said. He laughed of relieve. That was just like the Bilbo he knew. Talk and trust a stranger to deliver such a precious letter.  
-Thank you Smaug. –Legolas said with a smile. –I feel much better with this in my hands.  
Smaug stared at the elf’s smiled as he looked at the letter with such dear.  
-I must go. –Smaug said turning away. –We’ll begin your magic training tomorrow.  
-Wait! –Legolas shouted.  
-What is it? –Smaug looked over his shoulder.  
-Sorry about today. –he said. –And thank you again. For what you did to him.  
-Don’t thank me. –Smaug whispered to himself.  
Without hearing what the sorcerer had said, Legolas watched as Smaug turned into a dragon and disappeared in the horizon. Another day was coming to an end as the elf got back inside the castle feeling much lighter and better than before, somehow the elf had begun to trust the dragon and so he sleep that night believing and sorcerer had told him letting he fall in a precious and false trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that reads this fic and leaves kudos and comments. They are all very much appreciated.  
> Hope you like this one as well. And until next time. ;)


	19. A Strange Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Some new faces appear and a very short chap.  
> Enjoy.

Bilbo had been awake for a while, but he couldn’t bring himself to go outside his room. Just yesterday he had 2 terrible consequences happen and not only for him. One of them was yelling at Thorin, a half wolf and the other was asking his councilor and left arm, Smaug, to deliver a letter to someone Thorin hated the most.  
Concerned with either of those things get to Thorin’s knowledge let the poor hobbit even more imprisoned than before. He was walking from one side to another in deep thought and concern.  
Then, someone knocked on his door making Bilbo jump and sweat cold.  
-Yes? –he barely said.  
-Are you awake Master Baggins?  
_-Thank Goodness_. –Bilbo though.  
Bilbo opened the door and dragged Smaug inside the room closing the door behind him.  
-Is something the matter? –Smaug asked calmly.  
-Of course there is! –Bilbo whispered. –How can I walk around after doing such a thing!?  
-And what’s that “thing” you’re referring to Master Baggins? –he asked.  
-I yelled at him! –Bilbo almost shouted. –He might want to kill me now.  
-I doubt that very much. –Smaug answered with a small smile on his face.  
-And there’s also the letter. –he whispered. –If he finds out about that we’re both dead.  
-He won’t find out about it. –Smaug replied with a serious expression. –And he won’t kill us.  
-I’m so sorry to have made you deliver that letter.  
-Apologize only when he finds out about it Master Baggins. –he said. –It was my honor to help you with it.  
-Thank you. –Bilbo replied a little more relieved.  
-Come. –Smaug called opening the door. –You must be hungry.  
-Now that you mention it. –he mumbled caressing his belly.  
-I’ll try my best to protect you if Master Thorin tries to do anything to you. –Smaug said walking in front of Bilbo. –But be warned that I cannot disobey Master’s order so it’s best if you run as soon as you realize that I won’t be able to hold him back much longer.  
-Hum… Thank you. –Bilbo said unsure.  
Once again, there was no one in sight at the dinner room. And even so… the table was set. Many types of bread, jam of many different flavors and 3 jars of juices. Bilbo stared at all the food already prepared that seemed to be made for an army of 18 people with his stomach grumbling even louder than before.  
-Strange. –Smaug said with a smile on his face. –I don’t remember preparing any of this.  
Bilbo looked from Smaug to the table. _-Then who did it?_ -he though.  
That question floated in Bilbo’s head as he cautiously approached it. When he was about to sit on a chair to eat the kitchen door suddenly opened. Bilbo turned and watched as a very chubby, red haired dwarf walked out going towards the table with a plate with a huge slice of cheese on it.  
-Good Morning Master Bombur. –Smaug made a small bow towards the dwarf.  
-Morning. –Bombur replied with a half full mouth.  
-Was it you who set the table? –Bilbo asked without noticing.  
-Oh no. –Bombur answered sitting on the right side of the table. –When I got here it was already like this. I only went to the kitchen to see if there was more orange jam.  
-Orange jam? –he repeated confused.  
-Yeah. –Bombur answered depressed. –There’s only one on the table and just that won’t satisfy me.  
Bilbo was astonished. The little orange jam pot was the size of a cup of tea. For him, it would have been at least 20 breads full of that jam before the pot was empty. How could there be someone that ate so much?  
-I should prepare more food later Master Bombur. –Smaug smirked and bowed.  
-For tomorrow’s breakfast. For now I should make a feast out of this table. –he smiled as he grabbed 3 different breads at once.  
-You should eat as well Master Baggins. –Smaug whispered. –Before it all disappears.  
-Good thinking. –he answered still staring at Bombur eat nonstop.  
Bilbo sat down, grabbed two breads, one small and soft and the other was crunchy and middle sized. He filled a glass of orange juice for himself and passed grape jam in one and strawberry jam in the other. But before he could began to eat, a noise came from the main hall and soon Fili and Kili, the source of all loud noises as Bilbo had labeled them, entered the dining room living his weapons against the wall.  
-But what is this!? –Kili asked with a smile upon his face.  
-You really overcame yourself this time Smaug. –Fili smiled reaching out to a slice of Bombur’s cheese.  
-He didn’t do this. –Bilbo said.  
-Was it you then Master Boggins? –Fili asked with a smirk. –Uncle’s got a really good one this time, huh? –he joked in a whisper.  
-I’m not a maid. –Bilbo replied angry. –And I didn’t do this either.  
-I was just joking. –he whispered to Kili.  
-If it wasn’t you, neither Smaug or Bombur, cause we know he doesn’t know how to make stuff like this, then who was it? –Kili asked still with a smile on his face.  
-It was me.  
Everyone stared at the main hall. The dwarf that answered had a long gray hair and right by his side was Thorin. Bilbo froze, his heart was beating fast and he felt dizzy.  
-I should have known you had a hand in this Balin. –Kili smiled. –How could I not have seen that?  
-You just didn’t look in the right spot. –Balin replied smiling back.  
-Welcome back Master Thorin, Master Balin. –Smaug bowed.  
-There’s no need to be so polite Mr. Smaug. –Balin replied kindly. –Nice to meet you lad. I’m Balin, at your service. –he made a small bow as he got close to Bilbo.  
-Bilbo Baggins, at yours. –Bilbo replied bowing as well.  
-Sorry about the boys. They just live everything laid around like that. –Balin said gently.  
-Oh no. –Bilbo replied. –I’m the one that should…  
-He wasn’t supposed to be here. –Thorin intervened. –He’s just an intruder.  
-Don’t be like that Thorin. –he scolded. –Don’t worry about him lad. He’s always like that.  
Even though Balin was trying to make Bilbo feel better, the hobbit felt worse. Thorin’s words were right. If he hadn’t been so curious in that situation he would never end up in that situation on the first place.  
Everybody set down and start to eat, Kili, Fili and Bombur where talking lively about something that Bilbo wasn’t really paying attention. He was still bothered and sad with his own choices.  
-Something the matter lad?  
-What? –Bilbo asked like he had just wake up to his own surroundings.  
-You’re barely eating. –Balin notice concerned.  
-I’m ok. –he lied. –Thank you.  
Smaug, which was standing behind Thorin’s chair, looked confused towards Bilbo. He had noticed the hobbit’s lie.  
One by one, the dwarves began to leave until there was only Bilbo and Thorin on the table. Bilbo was finishing his second bread. When suddenly Thorin stood abruptly, scaring Bilbo and Smaug at the same time. Bilbo only stared at his plate and took another sip of his orange juice. Thorin stared at him fiercely and walked up to his chair angrily.  
-Come with me. –Thorin roared when he grabbed Bilbo’s arm.  
-Wait! –Bilbo protested. –Where are you taking me!?  
-Stop struggling. –Thorin replied pulling Bilbo.  
-Master Thorin! –Smaug called following them. –What are you doing?  
-Don’t you dare follow me Smaug! –Thorin shouted over his shoulder.  
Smaug stopped walking abruptly and watched as Bilbo looked at him with fear and the only thing he could do was look back with regret and remorse.  
With his wrist being holding with such strength and also being pulled along without knowing where to exactly, Bilbo was extremely terrified for the first time inside that stoned castle. Thorin dragged him to a very old wooden door that was different then all the others Bilbo had seen until then. That didn’t had any kind of ornament and the knob looked like it was made of bronze. Thorin opened the door and the room was pitch black, a cold ran down Bilbo’s body making him shiver.  
-Go in. –Thorin ordered.  
Without complaint or any means of strength to fight back at all, he walked towards the dark room with Thorin closing the door right behind the both of them.  
Bilbo’s heart was beating fast, cold sweat was starting to drip from his forehead and his body was shaking. He felt as Thorin passed beside him and was now staring him face to face. Bilbo knew that because Thorin’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark. The only sound inside that darkness was Bilbo’s hard breathing and heartbeat and then another sound was heard. Another handle being pushed down and the creak of another door opening.  
A light so bright for that darkness made Bilbo cover his eyes for an instant and when he opened them again he was surrounded by nature like he was just a few steps away from his home.  
-I… -Thorin began.  
Bilbo was both surprised and mesmerized by such a sight that he wasn’t able to say anything.  
-This wasn’t my idea. –Thorin looked away. –But somehow I felt I had to do something in return for the other day.  
-In return? –Bilbo though.  
Had he done something to receive that “gift”? And then it came back to him, the fight when he questioned Thorin’s actions and walked out. That room wasn’t a “gift”; it was more like an apology for shouting at him when all Bilbo was trying to do was being nice as an apology for yesterday and that morning just now.  
-Thank you. –Bilbo smiled.  
-It’s a small garden. You can come here, but you’ll need to talk to me first. My blood is the only one that can open the door. –Thorin explained.  
-Blood? –he asked concerned.  
-It’s an expression. –Thorin replied with a tune of laughter on his voice.  
Bilbo laughed nervously and smiled. That was the first time he had actually see a glimpse of happiness in that Dwarf wolf’s eyes.  
-Only people of my bloodline can open that door. –Thorin explained. –It’s a kind of a magic door.  
-I see. –Bilbo replied.  
Thorin and Bilbo stayed there for a while and as a curious hobbit as he was, he kept asking about the different flowers in that small garden on top of the mountain.  
Time passed by as the cursed dwarf was happy for the first time, as he watched Bilbo smell and analyze each flower on the little garden, and finally it was already lunch time.  
-Let’s go. –Thorin said. –The others must be waiting for us to eat.  
-It’s already that time? –Bilbo asked surprised. –May we come here again?  
-Sure. –he answered kindly.  
They left the garden, passed the small dark hallway and walked out back to the main hall.  
-I’ll leave for now. There are some matters I need to take care first. –Thorin said.  
-What about lunch? –Bilbo asked concerned.  
-I’ll eat in the way. –Thorin seemed to laugh. –I’ll go know. Excuse me.  
Thorin walked away as Bilbo watched his back disappear inside a room. Without noticing, Bilbo smiled as he stared a little longer the door that Thorin had disappeared into.  
-Sorry lad.  
Bilbo got surprised.  
-May I talk with you for a moment lad? –Balin asked while coming out from behind a pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.  
> Be prepared cause the next chapters to come will be much bigger. 0.0  
> Until next time. ;)


	20. The Power of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug is hopeless and there is nothing he can do to help Bilbo at the moment.  
> Or maybe there is?

Hopeless, Smaug watched as Thorin dragged Bilbo away. What could he do if he had sworn his loyalty to Thrain’s bloodline?  
-You look worried Smaug.  
Smaug turned towards the voice. It was Balin, coming out of the library.  
-Is something the matter? –he asked worried.  
-It’s the hobbit Master Balin. –Smaug answered knelling down. –And myself.  
-What is it? –he asked with a serious face.  
-I’ve done something against Master Thorin’s will for the hobbit’s sake. –Smaug answered staring at the ground.  
With a heavy and the feeling of betrayal, Smaug confessed everything to Balin.  
-Why had you delivered the letter even though Thorin’s against it? –he asked.  
-There’s something about Bilbo Baggins that may save Master Thorin from the curse. –Smaug explained.  
-“Something” you say?  
-Something that may be the only thing able to break the curse. –he replied.  
-I see. –Balin said. –You should probably stop delaying the inevitable and teach magic to the prince.  
-What? –Smaug asked surprised.  
-You made a promise Smaug. You should keep your word. –Balin said. –And I’m sure you don’t want to see another elf fall into darkness because of magic.  
Attending to Balin’s words, Smaug flew above the torn wall and the Mirkwood forest until he got where he and Legolas were supposed to meet.  
-You got here earlier today. –Legolas mentioned. –Something wrong?  
-Nothing. –he lied.  
-And the enemy? –Legolas asked concerned.  
-They aren’t strong enough yet. That’s why I got here earlier. –he explained. –You need to start practicing magic now.  
With that Smaug started teaching Legolas small things and Legolas was very fast learner and as time passed he had already passed to spells that involved controlling the elements.  
-Since you’re going so well with the basic, you can choose which element you want to begin with. –said Smug more relaxed.  
-Ok. Then… -Legolas said thoughtful. –Wind.  
-That’s easy. –he replied.  
-All you need to do is feel the air around on your fingers and imagine it as… -Smaug taught.  
-As? –Legolas repeated confused. –As something that flows through you.  
Imagine there are strings scattered everywhere around in every possible position you can imagine and they go on infinity in front of you.  
Confused, but willing to try, Legolas made a horizontal slide movement with his left hand but nothing happened. He then tried to push the “air” in front of him and again nothing happened.  
-Smaug chuckled.  
-Are you making fun of me? –Legolas asked angrily.  
-Not at all. –Smaug answered with a smile. –You’re just overthinking this.  
Then teach how you’re supposed to.  
-Fine. –Smaug replied. –Close your eyes.  
-What!? –he asked surprised.  
-Just do it. –Smaug got closer.  
Legolas obeyed and closed his eyes reluctantly.  
-Not like that. –Smaug said getting closer. –Relax your fingers.  
Smaug stood behind Legolas, only a few centimeters apart from his body and touched his hand.  
-What do you think you’re doing? –Legolas asked opening his eyes abruptly pulling his hand away.  
-I’m teaching you. Now, don’t move and close your eyes. –he asked calmly. –Don’t clench your fist and relax. Clean your thoughts. Think of nothing.  
Legolas closed his eyes again as Smaug asked and tried to calm down.  
-Breath slowly and relax. –said Smaug softly. –Feel everything around from the place where you stand.  
Relaxing bit by bit, Legolas felt his body relax and he began to listen to his on slow breathing and heartbeat. Sensing that the prince had finally calmed down, Smaug slowly touched the elf’s hands with his fingertips.  
-What –  
-Don’t speak. Just concentrate on relaxing and feeling. –he interrupted Legolas. –Tell me what it feels like.  
A little suspicious, Legolas manage to relax once again and began to feel the sorcerer’s touch on his hands.  
-It’s…itchy and a little ticklish. –he answered.  
-That’s what you’re supposed to feel if you want to control the wind. –Smaug explained as he stepped away from Legolas. –That’s how you feel the air around and use it as you wish. Try it.  
Legolas breath slowly once again, opened his eyes and pushed the air in front of him his two hands. This time, a massive and powerful wind made the leaks in the trees fly away. Surprised and proud of what he did, Legolas stared at his hands with his heart beating nonstop.  
-I did it. –he whispered and chuckled.  
-Very good. But… -Smaug said stand in front of him. –There’s still a long way to go.  
The whole day, until the sun started to set, Smaug tough Legolas how to create small tornados that would send his enemies through the air, strong concentrated bursts of wind that could send them flying away as well and to take someone’s breath away with it, he learned it all very quickly but still heading to practice more.  
Even though Smaug was a very strict teacher, Legolas somehow had fun and enjoyed spending his time with the sorcerer.  
-Legolas. –Smaug called.  
-Yes? –he answered.  
-Do you still have the letter I gave you?  
-Yes. Why? –Legolas asked intrigued.  
-Can I have it? –he asked.  
-What for?  
-I want to see if I can find your friend with it. –he lied.  
-If it can help then… -Legolas though and handed the letter. –I’ll give it to you.  
-Thank you. –Smaug said with guilty filling up his heart.  
-Warn me if you find anything.  
-I’ll. –he answered.  
They both stayed in silence for a while; their heart’s beating fast, both trying to hide it.  
-I must go now. –Smaug announced.  
-Will you come tomorrow!? –Legolas asked abruptly.  
Surprised, Smaug smiled and gently took Legolas hand away. He stared at the hand he was holding with smile and his heart fluttering but he soon pushed that feeling away with a sight letting Legolas hand go.  
-I’ll see about that… Your Highness. –he bowed.  
-Smaug… -Legolas whispered.  
With that, Legolas stood still staring as Smaug turned into a dragon and flew away, he knew something was different about himself and the sorcerer, but he couldn’t figure what it was or rather he didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get even more intense from now on.  
> Hope you like it. Please comment and leave some kudos. i love to know that you guys are enjoying this fic.^^


	21. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balin appears out of no where. And he seems serious about something,but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates at once. 0.0

-May I talk with you for a moment lad?  
Bilbo paralyzed, he sweated cold and his heart nearly stopped.  
-M-Master Balin. –Bilbo mumbled. –What may I help you with?  
-Smaug told me you know?  
-A-about what? –Bilbo stared trembling.  
-Bilbo, please; I’m not trying to treat you or anything remotely like that. –Balin explained calmly. –All I want to know is why you came? Why and how did you follow Thorin?  
-I… -Bilbo though as he calmed himself down. –I don’t know exactly how it happened but… I only followed Thorin because of his eyes.  
-His eyes? –Balin asked intrigued.  
-There’s something about then that made me follow him here. –he answered lost in thoughts.  
-And what was it that you saw? –Balin asked.  
-He was staring at me at the time. –Bilbo explained. –But I saw so many emotions at the same time. Curiosity, sadness, anger, hopeless… It broke my heart and at the same time made me remember when I was alone at the Shire.  
-I see. –he smiled. –You somehow felt Thorin was your equal then.  
-Yes. I-I mean, no! –Bilbo answered after realizing he wasn’t thinking when he answered “yes”. –I-I mean…  
Look at this place. It’s obvious that I’m nothing like Thorin at all.  
-You have a very honest and kind heart Mr. Baggins. –Balin chuckled. –And that was the only thing I wanted to make sure of.  
Confused but somehow relieved, Bilbo stared at Balin’s tired and calm smiled that soon disappeared when he sight.  
-About the letter… -he begin.  
-There was nothing on it! –Bilbo replied. I didn’t wrote where I was neither I put a secret code in it.  
-Smaug told me the same. –Balin said. –But I’ll need to verify it just in case Thorin finds out.  
-I understand. –Bilbo replied.  
-Sorry if I scared you. –he smiled. –I just needed to see what kind of lad you were.  
-Did the answer please you? –Bilbo asked humorous.  
–Oh yes, indeed. –Balin answered chuckling. –You looked like a nice lad that’s why I’m glad I wasn’t wrong after all.  
-Hum… Will you tell Thorin about this?  
-Oh Gods no. –he answered. –That’s why I talked to you and wanted to see the letter myself. So when the time comes that Thorin finds out about it I’ll be able to minimize the damage he may cause.  
-Thank you very much Master Balin. You are taking a great risk doing this for us. –Bilbo thanked relived.  
-It’s no trouble lad. –he replied. –Right now you’re my only hope in this cursed castle.  
-Hope? –Bilbo asked confused. –What do you mean?  
-I think you might be able to change Thorin’s heart for good Make he see things in a brand new way. –Balin explained.  
-Me? But I’m just a hobbit. –he replied in surprise.  
-And that’s why I think you may change him lad. –Balin stated in excitement. –Just for the single fact that you are who you are.  
Still confused and a little pressured for Balin’s words, he watched as the dwarf walked away, Bilbo was happy for making a new friend but at the same time concerned he wouldn’t be able to attend to Balin’s expectations to help Thorin.  
Bilbo walked to the dinner room still with his mind full of worries and other thousands of thoughts, he stopped as he heard the sounds of plates and silverware being set in the table.  
-Bilbo! –he said surprised. –I didn’t see when you walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a small chap, but even so i hope you guys like it even so.^^


	22. Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't like surprises?  
> Especially one coming from someone you would least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone!^^  
> Did you miss me?

-M-master Thorin? –Bilbo asked surprised. –What’re you doing?  
-Since Smaug isn’t here I set the table myself. –he answered.  
-He isn’t here? –Bilbo said confused. –Smaug is free to come and go whenever he wants. –Thorin explained. –He wasn’t forced to stay nor obey me. He chose that on his own.  
-You’re right. –Bilbo said with a smile.  
-What? –he replied feeling vexed.  
-Think about it. –he stared to explain. –If he stayed, then he likes this place; he may think of you as more than just his king; a friend or even family.  
Thorin stayed silent while listening to every word Bilbo said and all made sense to him now. Bilbo was right. Thorin hold a chuckle but Bilbo noticed how Thorin’s wolf expression lightened up a little and his blue eyes seemed to glitter with that one small discover that very moment and our little hobbit felt as his heart skipped a bit.  
- _What was that?_ –Bilbo thought. – _Why did I…_  
Thorin was changing, little by little in Bilbo’s eyes. His actions and those small moments when the half wolf showed signs of happiness were shaking Bilbo’s heart even more than he thought it would… But; what exactly was that feeling? He had yet to discover it.  
-Come Bilbo. –Thorin called in a good mood. –Sit. Soon I’ll bring our food.  
-S-sure. –he replied surprised.  
While they were eating, they stayed in silence. Bilbo was siting closer than usual of Thorin. What made him feel a little uncomfortable, but not afraid at all, it was other kind of uneasiness.  
From time to time Bilbo would nervously glace at Thorin as they ate and would feel his heartbeat every time he did so, making Bilbo even more willing to know what that strange felling was.  
-Bilbo. –Thorin called him.  
-Y-yes? –he answered nervously.  
-Would you accompany me through the castle? –Thorin asked politely. –I would like to teach you how to walk around here.  
-I would appreciate that. –Bilbo answered calmly. –In fact I think this tour is very much needed since I’ve already lost myself inside these halls for a very long time.  
-I see. –he replied almost chuckling.  
Again, that look on his face, Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat.  
- _Control yourself Bilbo Baggins!_ -he though silently following Thorin.  
They walked through all halls and rooms of the castle only stopping when they meet with someone on the way what made the “tour” even more enjoyable.  
They meet with Fili, Kili and another dwarf name Glóin, which Bilbo hadn’t seen until that moment, in the training room where there had many weapons, armors and training wooden made training dolls of many sizes.  
While Kili and Fili “annoyed” Thorin with their silliness making Bilbo tremble and chuckle, Balin was at the corner with a smile on his face as he was polishing his silver axe.  
Right after, they kept walking passing by rooms in each one of then they meet Bombur eating in secret. They then walked back to the library meeting Balin as he tried to place some books back to the shelter.  
-And that’s all there’s to this castle besides the rooms you already know. –Thorin said while they passed by Bilbo’s room.  
-Even so… It’s quite the castle you have. –Bilbo replied. –No wonder I got lost.  
-It’s no surprise. Thorin explained. –This castle was crafted by many of my kind. Each hall has his own history and sometimes they hide it’s on mining.  
-What happened to the others? –Bilbo asked.  
-They ran away. –Thorin answered with pain reflected on his eyes. –From my father… And front me.  
Bilbo wanted to say that they would come back if they knew Thorin wasn’t a monster, but somehow he knew that his word might had hurt Thorin instead of help him so he only hold Thorin’s shoulder gently what made him look at Bilbo with compassion and thankfulness.  
They walked in silence trough the endless castle halls when Bilbo noticed a strange door that Thorin seemed to ignore.  
-What is the door? –he asked as he was about to open it.  
Thorin turned quickly and roared making Bilbo step back in fear.  
-This place is off limits. No one is to enter here. –Thorin warned. –Let’s go. Dinner must be ready by now. Scared but curious, Bilbo followed Thorin back to the dinner room as he wondered what could Thorin be hiding that strange door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little new chap. I have really good news.  
> I finally got accepted in the university i wanted so much and classes will star in may. I'm going to be a little busy but i promise i'll upload chapters. I'm just going to take longer to do it so please be patient with me.  
> See you guys soon. ;3


	23. Behind every door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little hobbit sees himself feeling more and more attached to everyone around him and the castle itself. But is it a good or a bad thing? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there.  
> Have i take too long to write this new chap for you guys?  
> Sorry about that dearies.  
> Hope you like it.^^

As time passed, Bilbo grew attached to everyone in the castle. Every day was full of happiness, but even though he loved to live there with all of them Bilbo still missed Legolas and wished to travel all over Middle Earth. From time to time he would stare outside his window and sadly sigh as he watched the birds flying away into the distance.  
That day in specific Bilbo was extremely bored and depressed and all because of what had happened that morning after breakfast...

**That morning...**

Everyone had just ate and just after something that would change everything in the castle happened.  
-What?! –Bilbo asked in disbelief. –You’re going where?  
-We have to. –Balin said while fixing his armor on his body.  
-But isn’t Mordor dangerous? –Bilbo asked concerned.  
-Where just heading to the Ash Mountains. –Kili said smiling as he put his axe on his back.  
-Yeah. –Fili joined with a smirk on his face. –It’s not going to take long anyway.  
-But –Bilbo tried to argue again still felling uneasy.  
-We’re just going to check something. –Thorin explained as he approached Bilbo. –We’ll be back in 5 days or so.  
-Let me go with you. –he asked hectic.  
-No.-Thorin answered right away. –It’s dangerous. We don’t know if we’ll face enemies on our way or if there really is something on those mountains. It’s best if I know you’re safe here.  
-Let’s go! –Glóin screamed from the front door.  
-Take care. –Thorin whispered caressing Bilbo’s arm tenderly. –Don’t worry. We’ll be back before you know it.  
-Be careful. –he said concerned.  
Thorin and Bilbo stared into each other’s eyes for a while. Thorin saw Bilbo’s concern reflect into them and Bilbo saw Thorin’s self-reliance. He tried to reassure Bilbo that everything would be alright without words, but even so the hobbit was uneasy as his heart ached with the thought of Thorin going somewhere dangerous.  
-Let’s go Thorin! –Glóin called again without patience.  
-Smaug. –Thorin called stepping away from Bilbo. –Take care of him.  
-As you wish. –Smaug replied with a small bow.  
Bilbo watched, with a heavy heart, as Thorin walked through the door wearing his armor and carrying his sword, disappeared of his sight as the door closed him inside the castle walls once again.

**Later that day(now)...**

Bilbo, concerned and depressed, couldn’t do much and didn’t feel like doing anything. The castle was so silent and it felt even colder than before. Without the others around, he was lonely and worried about what was happening with the others and as Smaug had left to teach magic to Legolas, it didn’t help him feel any better.  
He tried to walk around the castle, tried to read in the library, tried to cook something for himself, but nothing he did made he feel less uneasy. He couldn’t stop thinking about Thorin, Bilbo was worried and somehow… He missed him, but why? Thorin was keeping him as his prisoner at the castle, but he was also kind and good what made things even more confusing.  
It was already 2pm, Bilbo was just walking around when he passed that one door that Thorin forbade him to open, but the curiosity began to grow stronger than his fear for what might happen if Thorin discovered he went through that door and there was something even stronger pulling him to go inside that room. Bilbo slowly approached the door and gently grabbed the handle. He slowly twisted it and opened the door. It was dark, but there was a faint noise of someone crying inside.  
-H- Hello? –Bilbo called out filling a chill climb up his spine. –Someone in here?  
No response. The hobbit stepped inside and as soon as he walked one step away from the door, it suddenly closed right behind him. Scared and surround by darkness, Bilbo stayed still, trembling with fear when all of a sudden a light turned on and everything he could see was a person in the center of that big, dark room.  
-Who are you? –asked a faint female voice.  
Bilbo was paralyzed; the woman was chained to the ground with a blindfold over her eyes dressed in a white dirty dress. She had a long blond hair, white skin and, he noticed the point ears.  
-You’re…An elf? –he manages to ask.  
-Who are you? –she asked calmly.  
-I’m… -he began to feel slightly uneasy. –Bilbo Baggins.   
-What are you mister Baggins? –she asked tilting her head to the right.  
-I’m a hobbit. –he answered proudly.  
-How is it that a hobbit knows about elves?  
-I read a lot and, luckily I’m friends with one. –Bilbo answered with a smile as he slowly began to approach her.  
-That sure is unusual. –she replied with a gentle smile.  
-Who are you? –he asked fearlessly.  
-My name is Galadriel. –she answered lowering her head.  
-Galadriel? –Bilbo repeated in shock.  
-You seem to know me.  
-Why are you here? –Bilbo asked feeling anxious.  
-It’s as you see little one. –Galadriel said moving her hands; making the chains clink loudly through the empty room. –I was imprisoned here by the master of this castle a long time ago.  
-No. –Bilbo whispered. –It can’t be. Thorin… He would never-!  
-But he did. –Galadriel interrupted him. –He thought that I could help him with my magic.  
-The curse… -Bilbo said.  
-So you know about it. –she replied worried. –I tried to explain to him that my spiritual magic can’t undo a dark curse, but he called me a liar and said:  
 _“If you have magic, then all I need to do is make it black!”_  
-Is that even possible? –he asked curious.  
-No. –Galadriel answered with sorrow. –Black magic feeds of dark feelings and evil intentions on the other hand, spiritual magic feeds of the good ones. So to make me undo his curse, he looked me up here and blindfolded me. But it didn’t work. And it never will no matter how long I stay like this because there’s hope.  
-Hope? –Bilbo repeated confused.  
-Even though Thorin Oakenshield filled his thoughts and heart with all kinds of dark sentiments towards my kind… Deep down, inside his heart there was a small glitter of hope. And that hope was all I needed to survive. It was not only him of course. There are others around that carry the same hope of one day seeing their king rise once again after the curse is undone. But recently, another bright light appeared in this castle. And now I see it so close to me that I can hardly believe it came from a tiny creature like you, Mister Baggins.  
-Me? –he asked uncertain.  
-Yes. –Galadriel answered with a gentle smile. – You brought more life, more hope and more happiness to this dark cold place. And I thank you for that.  
-But I didn’t do anything. –he replied.  
-You didn’t needed too. – she said kindly. –You must go now little one. Before Thorin comes back and finds you here. I don’t want my fate in this cell to be yours.  
-Don’t worry. He will be away for a while. –Bilbo answered happily. –I’ll come visit you again tomorrow when Smaug isn’t here.  
-You’re very kind and brave. –Galadriel said content and satisfied. –You really do have a kind soul.  
-See you tomorrow my lady. –he said goodbye politely.  
Bilbo reached the door and went outside with a whole new feeling. He smiled to himself as if he had found a treasure no one else knew about. He would come tomorrow, bring her food and…  
There was a sound somewhere in the main hall; he quickly looked over the window, the sun was already setting so that meant... That sound could only mean that Smaug was back. Bilbo rushed to his room, grabbed the first book he found laid on the floor and rushed back to the stairs controlling his breath and his heartbeat.  
-You’re back Smaug. –he said happily from the top of the stairs.  
-Were you ok on your own Bilbo? –Smaug asked as Bilbo went downstairs.  
-Yeah. –he lied. –I read some books in my room. And I already prepared dinner if you want to eat some.  
-Thank you. I’m sorry you had to go into so much trouble. –Smaug apologized politely.  
-It was no trouble at all. –he smiled.  
Feeling guilty, confused and happy at the same time, Bilbo kipped his journey into the forbidden door to himself and the secrets he had learned about Thorin. Now, the little hobbit was feeling uneasy about him and how he acted towards the elves, how he acted in the past and how he still kept Lady Galadriel, the only female sorcerer elf, more powerful than Thranduil, looked up in that dark cell all this time not wanting anyone to know.  
As he carried those feelings with him through the day, he still somehow missed the cursed dwarf as he tried to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again.  
> Just wanted to warn you guys that the next chapter might take more time then i expected. Since i began university i'm full of projects and tests already and everything is making my head spin like crazy.   
> Hope you guys understand. And see you all in the next chap. ;3


	24. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has left his home to verify an information about the Ashe Mountains and Smaug takes that opportunity to expand as much time as possible with the Mirkwood Prince as he teaches him magic.  
> But things are not always easy when it comes to magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter and more cliffhangers... possible. xP  
> Sorry and enjoy. u-u  
>  ** _!!!!WARNING!!!!!!WARNING!!!!WARNING!!!!!WARNING!!!!WARNING!!!!_**  
>  When this symbol appears **( * )** the meaning of the phrase will be in the final notes of the chapter.  
>  Thank you.

After Thorin had just left with the others to the Ash Mountains to verify an information about an ominous presence; Smaug left the castle shortly after, feeling guilty for letting Bilbo alone. The last few days, while teaching Legolas all kinds of spells, he noticed that the prince had improved very greatly. He had already learned to control all the five elements and soon there wouldn’t be anything else for Smaug to teach him. With that in mind, the sorcerer’s heart ached as he flew over the forest. It shouldn’t have been like this and he knew that well enough. When did he become like that? He controlled himself that far but somehow, thinking that they would part ways very soon, made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that feeling far too well and decided to ignore it. He couldn’t and wouldn’t tell Legolas what he really felt, it wasn’t right.  
Smaug landed, turning himself into human once again, he arrived at their usual meeting spot but the elf wasn’t there yet. He seized that opportunity to calm down as he squeezed his chest trying to stop his heart ache with his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly.  
-Sorry I’m late. –Legolas came through the woods.  
-What’s your excuse this ti-  
Smaug stopped mid-sentence, all the strength he had was gone in the blink of an eye. The scolding he had planned to give the elf was gone; his mind was a total blank. Legolas stood there like always, but he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit. Instead he was wearing a small branched crow like his father, but his crow had small baby’s breath flowers on it, his hair was still long and beautiful even with two braiding’s on the left side of his head as he wore a long white elvish tunic that shines with the sunlight.  
-There was a banquet last night and my father made me wear this for our guests. –Legolas explained. –It ended up late at night so I just slept with this on and didn’t had the time to change.  
Smaug didn’t listen to Legolas explanation, his heart was beating too fast and he was losing control of himself. The urge of holding Legolas in his arms and kissing him by surprise making him shut up were too strong.  
-Go change. –he muttered.  
-What? –Legolas asked confused.  
\- I said… Go change! –he ordered covering his eyes with his right hand and clenching his right hand in a fist so strongly that it almost bleed.  
-No. It’ll take too long and we don’t have much time to train. Why do you think I came here looking like this!? –Legolas answered angrily.  
-If you won’t listen to what I say… -Smaug’s eyes turned yellow and his teeth grew as his heart beat even faster than before. –Then try to stop me!  
Smaug charged over Legolas with his teeth showing off and ready to push him down, but the elf only smiled and quickly pushed him away with a strong blast of wind and while Smaug tried to stand up again, feeling more in control of his own actions, Legolas threw a mud boll to his face. Disgusted, Smaug cleaned part of the mud off his face and before he could say anything, Legolas began to laugh. Smaug looked at him after cleaning part of his face and slightly smiled at the sight of Legolas laughter; he had never saw the elf laugh like that and it made him feel somehow special to be the only one who had seen it so far.

**A few moments ago, inside the palace…**

Thranduil had walked all over the palace searching for his son. Tonight, a very important guest was about to arrive. The whole palace was full of busy elves walking around extremely busy as they tried to make everything perfect to receive their guest.  
The king had looked every possible place where his son could have been: his room, the library, the stables; but Legolas wasn’t anywhere to be found. Thranduil then walked up to a guard feeling anxious as he looked around.  
-Have you seen Legolas? –he asked with authority.  
-The prince is outside in the forest, your majesty. –the guard answered with a bow.  
-The forest? –Thranduil asks confused.  
-Yes, Sir. He has gone to the forest every day at the same time. –the guard explained.  
-I see. –he replied suspicious and curious. –Go back to your duties.  
-Yes, Sir. –the guard walked away.  
Feeling anxious about Legolas whereabouts, Thranduil rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. He searched to his old spell book and quickly drew strange symbols on the ground above a small six pointed star.  
**\- Adiuva me pueri lucem veniat inveniant. Sanguine meo , mi fili!***  
The star started to glow a faint white, slowly the symbols gathered in the center of the star that gradually faded as the symbols passed through it. The white light gathered in one place, slowly took off the ground like it had been glued there not for long and transformed into a white butterfly that flew upwards, lending on Thranduil’s index finger.  
-Find my son. –he whispered angrily to the butterfly.  
Thranduil was unable to step out of the castle, but that didn’t mean he could see the outside world. Every time he wanted to keep an eye out for strange things or any enemies nearby, he used a familiar; a creature made of the magic of the one who summons them and can be transformed in any kind of animal depending on the size of the star it was used to summon them; small ones, like the white butterfly or in combat, like a white tiger.  
The white butterfly flew through the palace, going through the front door and searched for Legolas, finding him at the pick of the time; Smaug was running towards Legolas, with his fangs showing off and eyes glowing yellow, but the prince defended himself using magic. Thranduil, that was seeing everything through the connection he had with the butterfly, was astonished, scared and afraid of his son’s action and blind desire to learn magic. But then, when Legolas began to laugh, Thranduil’s heart fell down and ached. How long had passed since the last time his son had smiled? Since the last time he laugh like that? Although, seeing such a rare sight in his son’s face only made Thranduil saw that, that relationship had to be stopped no matter what… Before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Help me servants of the light, come now and find. My blood; my child. –he chanted with his left above the star.**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey there everyone. It's been a while huh? Well unfortunately i have been packed with University projects and a very bad case of writer's block. xP  
> It's a good thing i wrote this chap before any of that, huh?  
> Well hope you guys enjoy it and if you want,check out my art work so far in my DA page in here -> http://jigoku-tsuki.deviantart.com/  
> See you guys next time and have a great day. ;3


	25. The Whole Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time that we last saw our little hobbit. And this begins with a promise in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys.  
> It didn't take long did it?  
> This one is a very short chapter, but even so i hope you like it.  
> Good reading.

For 3 days, Bilbo observed Smaug and waited for him to leave before he visited Galadriel at that dark hidden room. And once again, Bilbo went to where Galadriel was looked up after Smaug left; carrying a tray with food and a jar filled with water to the hidden room.  
He opened the door with some difficulty and got inside, staring at Galadriel with a broken smile.  
-Is it you? –Galadriel asked, weak.  
-Yes. –Bilbo answered, getting closer. –Smaug is leaving earlier than I expected these days. It’s the best for us though.  
-Indeed. –she smiled faintly.  
-How are you feeling? –he asked concerned.  
-As always. But somehow I feel like there will be a moment where I won’t be able to differ your energy from anything else around me anymore. –she confessed.  
-Don’t worry. I brought more food today for you. –Bilbo said optimist.  
-Thank you my friend. But I don’t think food will suffice this time. –Galadriel answered with her head down and a weak look on her face.  
-Wait a little longer my Lady! –Bilbo asked concerned as he grabbed her hand. –I’ll take you out of here. I promise!  
-Thank you for your words my little friend. –Galadriel smiled weakly. –You’re very brave, but I warn you not to try such a thing.  
-What are you saying? –Bilbo looked at her confused. –I can’t just live my life knowing I left you here, looked in this terrible room.  
-I fear for your safety little one. –she replied holding his hand tighter.  
-Don’t worry about me. I’ll come up with something. I’ll… -he said trying to convince her and himself that his plan would work.  
-I like your optimism Bilbo. I really do. –she replied with a smile. –But I ask you; if something goes wrong, escape without me.  
-But!  
-Please! –Galadriel interrupted. –Promise me at least that much.  
Bilbo stared in silence, thinking of what she asked of him and how she seemed desperate as she asked for that one thing alone.  
-I… I promise. –he answered at least.  
-Thank you.  
The two of them didn’t talk after that and Bilbo only watched as Galadriel ate everything in the tray and drank almost all the water he had brought. Both of them just stayed there in that dark cold room trying to hold on to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. ^^  
> I'm probably going to try to post more often the other chapters i have already written so far. I have been so busy with collage and so tired because of the many projects that i have been doing that sometimes i can only write at night, like around 22:00 pm. -_-;  
> Even so, i hope you guys are enjoying this fic that is far from ending(i don't know if that's a good or bad thing. :P)  
> Please be patient with me and if you see anything wrong please tell me so i can edit the chap. Thank you so much for all the kudos and love you have given this fic so far and see you all at the next chap. ^^


	26. Silent Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy. It's been a while hasn't it?  
> Sorry about the long wait. I have been really busy with college and i had a major author's block. i couldn't write a thing. ;^;  
> Anyway... i have other news for you guys so make sure to check out the end notes. ;3  
> Enjoy. ^^

It was just another quite morning like always. Breakfast ready in the table and… complete silence. Smaug had already left, off to some unknown place as Bilbo grabbed food and took a tray to Galadriel earlier than usual.  
Once again they talked about books and the wonders of the exploring new places, Galadriel answered some questions Bilbo had about the elves and shortly after they finished, he left to clean the plates in the kitchen. He cleaned the table and when he was about to head back to Galadriel’s room the door opened and Smaug appeared.  
-Smaug! –Bilbo called him surprised. –You’re back early.  
-I couldn’t see him today either. –he answered without thinking.  
-Him? –Bilbo repeated.  
-sigh- Don’t mind my mumbling Master Baggins. –he answered slightly down with a sad smile.  
Bilbo stared at Smaug as he walked towards the dinner hall in silence, a dark shadow over his eyes as he sighed and sat in a chair. Even though Bilbo was concerned about the sorcerer, he decided that if Smaug didn’t want to tell him what was wrong, than he wouldn’t pressure him for answers and left him alone, for now.  
Heading back with caution to Galadriel’s room, Bilbo entered without making a noise and whispered when he was close to the lady elf.  
-Smaug is back.  
-Bilbo! –Galadriel almost screamed in surprise. –I didn’t hear you coming in.  
-Sorry if I startle you my lady. I had to be extra cautious so Smaug wouldn’t hear me. –he explained while he sat down in front of Galadriel.  
-I never knew hobbits could be so sneaky. –Galadriel joked, a smile upon her face.  
-We are when we need to. –Bilbo replied. –I don’t know if this will happen every day, but I promise that I’ll come here and tell you when I can. For now I should return before he notices that I’m nowhere to be found.  
-… I understand. –Galadriel answered with concern.  
-Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. –Bilbo assured her when he stood up heading to the door.  
-Bilbo. –Galadriel called in a loud whisper.  
Bilbo turned around, his hand already in the door knob to leave.  
-… Be careful my dear hobbit. –Galadriel asked worried.  
-I will. –Bilbo answered and left the room without making any sound once again.  
Left in the dark, alone once again, Galadriel lowered her head and whispered countless prayers to her Gods to protect Bilbo more than her at that moment. She truly wished that no harm came his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> So... Quick news. Besides this fanfic that i have been writing for quite some time now i have been working on 2 other projects that are going on Tapastic and i'm really excited about those.  
> So... if you're tired of waiting for a new chap to come out here make sure to check out my comic on Tapastic here -> https://tapastic.com/episode/470013  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chap(even though it was a short one) and i hope to see you all again soon. ^^


	27. At Iron Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his companions finally arrive at their destination and nothing could prepare them for the sight in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~  
> It's been 4ever since i posted here right?  
> Sorry about that. College and Writer's block is a bitch. xP  
> Anyway... Let this chap begin!

After many days of travel, Thorin’s company had finally reached Iron Hills; tired and completely covered in dirt.  
They spend most of their travel fighting or hiding from trolls, hunting for food and sleeping in caves than anything. Thorin wished he could have speed the journey, but he didn’t want any of his companions to push themselves to the extreme and when they finally arrived at the foot of the Iron Hills everyone sighed in relief and smiled.  
They climbed the hills with a little difficulty, Thorin was the first one to arrive at the top and he did not liked what he saw down at the other side. Everyone was expecting the beautiful and proper village full of life and laughter, but what was at the other side was the dark cold reality.  
The ground was dead, covered in ashes and everything seemed burned, but there was no fire to be seen. The breeze would lift up the ashes, mist covered everything, there was no sound, there was no life and there was no soul in sight.  
-No. –Thorin whispered to himself.  
Thorin, even before Balin could say anything, slide down the mountain desperate to reach the village and search for survivors.  
The others looked at one another, puzzled and heartbroken. They didn't thought there could possibly be any survivors down at that crater, but even with a hopeless heart, they still followed Thorin into unknown grounds.  
One by one, they reached the ground, but there was nothing to see. A grey mist made it difficult to see what was ahead of them, the ground looked dead and burned and the eerie silence was deafening.  
They slowly went to different directions and looked carefully to every side with their weapons wild in their hands, ready to attack whatever did that to the village if it was still there.  
While walking, Balin stared at the black dirt under his feet with his throat closed and pain in his chest.  
-What could have done this? -he asked.  
-I don't know. But I promise they will pay for this. -Thorin replied in anger.  
Kili, that wasn't very far away from them, was distractedly walking when suddenly he saw himself face to face with a dwarf. He screamed and stumbled back until he tripped and fell. The others came towards him and saw that what he saw was no dwarf at all, but a statue of one. As the mist dissipated, they could see that in every corner there was a different statue, but all of them showed the same expression of fear and horror.  
-Are these … ?- Glóin left the question in the air.   
-I think they are. -Balin answered.  
Kili got closer to the one he faced at first and slowly reached out to touch it.  
-Kili! Don't!! -Thorin screamed.   
It was too late. Kili didn't even hold the statue for long, all it took was a brush of the tip of his finger on the statue and it started to brake and finally turned into dust.  
Panicking, Kili regretted his actions as he stepped back and stared at all the other statues in fear that even the slightest breeze would break them all.  
-We are living.-Thorin said urgently.-Now!  
They all started to run back up the mountain when suddenly the black sand that covered the ground started to move, gathering at the center of the village and transformed into sand tentacles that darted itself towards the dwarfs and grabbed Fili's ankle when he was climbing.  
When Thorin saw that, he took his sword out and swing it towards the unknown creature. Before he could even hit it, the sand let Fili go and retreated. Thorin stayed alert as he helped his nephew get up and started to run once more, but before he could move far, the black sand attacked again and cut Thorin’s left leg. He let a loud roar out, but that didn’t stop him from running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it and i see you all next chapter. ;3


	28. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a heated training, it's time for Legolas to face reality.  
> (READ THE END NOTE PLEASE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any grammar mistake, please tell me. ;3

The sun finally began to set; Legolas and Smaug were both tired and content. They had used every last energy they had at their child like training session with water and mud balls.  
-Good training. –Legolas said with a smile.  
-smirk –Yes. –with a silence stare towards the ground, his smiled faded away as he calmed down and thought about many things. –Go back inside. I’ll be leaving now.  
-Have you found him? Have you found Bilbo? –Legolas asked before he left.  
-… Not yet. –he lied after a long pause.  
-I see. –Legolas replied disappointed. –Sorry to make you look for him.  
-… Until tomorrow. –he turns around and flies away.  
Legolas stood there for a while, staring at the sky as the dragon disappeared in the fire colored sky. The elf took a deep breath, slowly walking back inside the palace, felling tired and a bit sad. He had noticed how his heart raced each time he meet with the sorcerer, how excited he would get each night as he waited for the next day to come. It was something new, but it wasn’t such a bad felling after all. Even so, Legolas was concerned if it was right of him to feel that way at all and even if Smaug would reciprocate his felling at all. Such fear and pain for those feelings were unbearable and hurtful for the young elf, but he couldn’t help it to feel that way.  
-Legolas! –called Thranduil infuriated. –Why is Smaug teaching you magic in the forest every day?  
Legolas stared at his father’s enraged face with shock; felling his blood drain out of his system and making him feel dizzy and paralyzed. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Thranduil grabbed Legolas arm and pulled him as fast as he could to his study, where Legolas saw him trying to destroy the old magic book he had. Thranduil threw his son into the room almost making him trip and fall, finally closing the door behind him.  
-How could you trust that sorcerer and learn magic after all I have told you!? –Thranduil screamed in rage.  
-That’s because you refused to listen to him! –Legolas replied. –After I learned magic I felt the evil energy flowing through the air and if you wanted, you could break the barrier that locks you up and see that he’s telling the truth! There is nothing our troops can do to defeat whatever’s coming our way!  
-Whatever it is, our people will be protected inside the walls of the palace.  
-What about the others out there!? –Legolas asked shocked. –Don’t they at least deserve a warning of the eminent treat that’s approaching this land?  
-All it matters is our kind! –Thranduil replied without thinking.  
Legolas stared at his father stunned with his words. His behavior was nothing like the father he once knew and admired for all his life.  
-How can you say that? –Legolas said felling betrayed. –Does that mean no one else matters? Not even Bilbo!?  
Thranduil didn’t answer, staring in silence; he was searching for something in his son’s eyes, something that he hoped wasn’t there. For Legolas own sake.  
-Thranduil! I don’t care what you say or whatever you’re thinking right now, but I’m not going to stand here and do nothing knowing my friend is out there and that he’s in danger! –Legolas exclaimed in rage. –I trust Smaug and I’ll do anything to help him outcome this disaster that’s coming our way!  
-You… -Thranduil said in shock and bitterness- You already are…  
-Even if I have to walk out right now to never come back, I’ll help him. –Legolas replied not hearing his father’s grunt.  
-I’m sorry to hear that Legolas. –Thranduil said with a pained expression and pale face. –Guards! Hold Prince Legolas down!  
As soon as Thranduil gave the order, 5 guards came running and cornering Legolas, some pointing their swords at the elf prince and some trying to slowly approach him. But before any of the guards got close enough to hold Legolas he started to fight them back.  
The first guard holding a sword, aimed at Legolas’s leg so he only disabled the prince, was easily avoided and had his arm held by him and he were throw over Legolas shoulder hitting his head in the ground. Without even a second to rest, the second guard came from his left side, aiming a punch at Legolas stomach which he avoided with a spin to the right and using his elbow to hit the guards exposed back, making him tumble and fall.  
They came one after the other and they didn’t seem to stop coming from all directions at once; Legolas was doing his best to avoid their attacks, but his body was finally getting tired of hitting and avoiding them so much. And it was then that one of the guards was finally able to make Legolas fall in one knee. Extremely exhausted and felling pain all over his body, the prince was grabbed by both arms by the guards that were as tired as he was.  
-Take him to a cell and lock him up. –said Thranduil with pain in his heart.  
-No. –Legolas whispered. –No! Father!!  
Legolas keep screaming as the guards took him to a cell and locked him. They didn’t look very pleased with doing it, but it wasn’t like they had any choice to avoid such outcome.  
-Father!! –Legolas screamed with all his mighty and his voice echoed through the endless halls of the palace.  
His voice hit every wall, but it faded before it could even reach his father’s ears. And for Thranduil, it was better that way.  
With a broken heart, he just sat on his throne and did nothing. His chest was hurting and there was nothing he could do to change it, neither could he change his son’s final decision. That hadn’t been a very good day for the royal Mirkwood family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup guys.  
> If i take too long to update this fic, then you can go check my other works on tapastic.  
> Link: https://tapas.io/lunawriter95  
> And my other things on the links in that same page.  
> Thanks and see you next time. ;3


	29. Unexpected events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!! It's been a while hasn't it?  
> I had a huge writers block and i even had a minor traffic accident, but i'm ok now. I'm just writing really slowly cause i get stuck very often.  
> But even so i want to thank everyone that left their kudos and comments, they made my day!!  
> Thanks for the patience and thank you for the 2300+ hits!! You guys are amazing for keeping up with this far.

It had passed 3 days since Smaug last saw the elf prince. 

Every day he would go to the same place, at the same time as the other times he had been there, but Legolas never showed up. 

It was only at the 4th day that Smaug decided to investigate what was going on. Still in his dragon form, he flew down scaring the guards at the front gate of the palace and roared as loud as he could when he burst into the palace through the doors. 

-Thranduil!! Come out this instant!! 

-You think you can just burst in my palace and order me around like that Smaug!? –Thranduil answered back. 

Thranduil’s voice came from behind the dragon and when he turned around, back to his “human” form, he grabbed Thranduil and pushed him against a near tree making the guards nearby point their weapons towards Smaug. 

Thranduil’s expression didn’t change, he glanced at his guards and made a sign with his hand telling them to leave and so they did. 

-What? Are you going to kiss me again Smaug? –he said, bitter. 

-It isn’t like that anymore. –Smaug stepped away in anger. –What have you done to him? 

-What I do to my son is none of your business. –Thranduil answered as he avoided Smaug’s eyes. 

-It is my business if I am the one who caused his punishment in the first place! –he replied, his heart aching and tormented. 

Surprised by Smaug’s words, Thranduil stared at him surprised and uneasy. They loved each other. But, how? How had it come to that? When was it that their feelings had become mutual? 

Disgusted by his own questions and fearing the answers he would get if he ever uttered them out loud, he stared at the sorcerer bitterly. 

-Leave. –he replied in disgust. –Before I do something that you will truly regret. 

-I won’t leave until you promise me you’ll release him. –Smaug threatened. 

-And what if I don’t? –Thranduil almost spat those words as they slit his throat from the inside. 

-I’ll keep coming back. –he replied. –If you don’t want that… I suggest you take my offer and let him be. 

-Wait… You’re saying… 

-Yes. –Smaug replied without a doubt. –If you let him go… I won’t ever come back here. Just like you wanted it. 

Surprised by Smaug’s words, Thranduil only stared at the sorcerer without saying a word until he bowed before him and left. His thoughts stuck in a loop of “He’s sacrificing himself for Legolas freedom”. The king should be feeling happy at that very moment, the sorcerer himself offered him a way to break them apart, but instead he felt empty and hollow inside. He slowly walked back into the palace, the sound of the huge wooden doors closing behind him somehow were much louder than any other day. 

Thranduil paced around his throne room trying to fight off the strange feeling in his chest, the pain of something he had lost without really knowing what it was. He finally had it and punched one of the wall closest to him with a blue flares around his fist that cracked the wall scaring one of the guards near by. Seeing what he had done, Thranduil stared at his hand in shock as he tried to calm himself down. 

The elven king walked back to his chamber and set alone in the dark with his thoughts the entire night; how could he have pushed his son away from him for such a long time without even noticing he was doing so? 

What could he possibly do to change things? What would be left in his life when Legolas learned what he said to that damned sorcerer? 

Those questions kept repeating themselves in his head trough the entire night and when he noticed, it was already morning and nothing had changed. 

His son was still locked away because he put him there, he was still with no idea what to do and he had no way of getting his son change his mind about wanting to learn magic at all. Until all of the sudden the ground start shaking and one of the guards just busted into his chambers very shaken up. 

-Your Majesty! 

-What was that just now? -he asked getting up in a jump. 

-It's - 

Once again a loud noise came from the other side of the castle, making the ground shake all over and the walls tremble, making Thranduil lose his balance. 

-THRANDUIL!!!! 

He head his name being called in a loud, deep and ground shaking roar that bounced at every single wall in his castle, reaching him in his chamber. He recognize that roar anywhere. 

Legolas on the other hand was pacing around his room as he tried to remember anything that could possibly help him break down the door so he could leave his room and meet Smaug when he felt the ground shake for the first time almost losing his footing.He looked all over trying to understand what had just happened, but his mind didn't seem to want to worry about such things at the moment, he actually though maybe this would be a great opportunity for him to use the tremble as a distraction so he could escape and see Smaug. 

Ever since he meet the sorcerer, the prince couldn't stop thinking of him, the story his father had with him and how it all made him feel so hurt, how he found out what he really felt about Smaug and how he hated it cause he knew the sorcerer would never feel the same as him. 

Legolas was feeling so angry and frustrated, he was about to start punching the door again when all of the sudden a ground shaking roar come trough the walls. 

-Smaug!? -Legolas though with surprised. 

Confused, Legolas balanced himself again and ran with all his might, trowing all his body weight against the closed door of his room, repeating the same thing a 2 more times before when the ground shoke once again and he was able to use that so push the door out of its place in the wall, making an opening wide enough for him to pass trough. 

-COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!!! 

Legolas heard the loud roar clear as day as soon as he stumble to the ground. Was it actually Smaug screaming and making the ground shake like that? He was impressed and at the same time scared of how strong the sorcerer actually was. The prince wondered what else he didn't know about the dragon, but he also wondered if all of this was because he didn't show up for his spell training the last 5 days. 

He stood up quickly and ran as fast as he could to the entrance, bumping into a few guards and avoiding their attempts to hold him down and drag him back to his chambers. 

Legolas successfully passed trough all of them reaching the throne room just in time to see his father standing in front of the castle wide open doors with a menacing shadow of a dragon looming over him. 

Everything seemed to have frozen in place, Legolas couldn't anything besides the sound of his own erratic breathing as he stared at the scene in front of him. When was the last time he had seen Smaug in his dragon form? It was terrifying and magnificent. 

He watched with his heart hammering in his chest as Smaug's slowly dissolved into smoke and his sharp eyes stared down at Thranduil as they talked in whispers to one another. Legolas wanted to know what they were talking about, but didn't seem to find the strength to walk forwards and get closer. 

-What did you say? -Smaug asked with deeper tone. 

-Let's make a deal. -Thranduil repeated. 

-What are you talking about? -he asked getting slightly altered. 

-I free my son, but you leave this place and never return. -Thranduil answered with convection. 

-How can you negotiate your own son's freedom like this? -he questioned him with bitterness. 

-I do this so he will stop this magic nonsense!! 

-Is it nonsense if he wishes to get stronger only to protect those around him!? -Smaug shouted with rage. -How can you take away his freedom because of something so petty!? 

-Petty!? Magic isn't something someone should learn lightly! I know that better than anyone or have you forgotten!? 

-Thranduil shouted in return. 

As Smaug stared down at Thranduil's eyes filled with concerned that hidden underneath his rage, he saw that Legolas was standing watching them from afar it was then that he had reached to an unpleasant conclusion. He shut his eyes letting out a long sigh slowly staring back at Thranduil. 

-I will accept your proposal. -Smaug whispered. 

Thranduil stared with wided open eyes at him, not knowing what to say. 

-But with one condition. -he continued. -I want to talk to him. 

-What!? -Thranduil heard how loud his own voice sounded. 

-Just this once. And I'll be out of your sight for the rest of our lives. -Smaug concluded with resignation and sadness. 

Thranduil saw all the emotions Smaug was trying to hide, he knew the sorcerer far to well -for his own good- to unseen that he was hiding so much more then he let out. 

-Fine. I'll accept your condition. -He looked away from the sorcerer's face in shame. -Let me get my son. 

-That won't be necessary. -Smaug said walking past him into the castle. 

Before Thranduil could stop him or argue with him, he saw that Legolas was standing at the other side of the room, silently staring as Smaug took long strides towards him. 

-Come with me. -he whispered softly, turning around and walking back outside. 

Legolas swallowed dry, following Smaug and passing by his father that didn't even looked at them, without doing anything to stop either of them to walking out of the castle; He only saw when his father turned around and the doors closed behind him with a loud slam. 

Smaug led them a little further into the woods, to a place where the gates of the palace couldn't be seen and stooped walking abruptly, making Legolas stumble and bump into him. Smaug took a deep breath, slowly turning around and making eye contact with the prince once again. 

-I can't see you anymore. -Smaug said without even thinking twice. 

-What? -he asked almost whispering. 

-I won't be able to keep teaching you magic, neither will I come to see you ever again. -Smaug replied looking away from his gaze. 

-No. This isn't happening. -Legolas though to himself in shook. -Why? What happened- What my father said to you? 

-Legolas... -he sighed. 

-What had he say for you to decide that!? -the prince asked with anger. 

-He only stooped me from going into his palace. Thranduil didn't said anything. 

Thranduil... the name just rolled right out of his mouth like it was nothing and Legolas heart sank into his stomach, everything around him fell into silence and he couldn't hear anything else besides the sound of his own heart beating loundly against his chest; the pain was so much greater than anything he had ever experienced before, something he didn't fully understand. 

-I'm sorry things have to end this way. -Smaug said. 

Before Legolas could say or do anything to stop him, Smaug walked away, his body morphing into a dragon with dark smoke all around as he took flight, disappearing from the prince's sight into the sky. 

Today wasn't his day. That's what the sorcerer though as he felt his own heart breaking for leaving Legolas with those harsh words as his only consolation as he flew away to the Lonely Mountain's castle to never see the prince again. 

But the thing is... he wasn't the only one having a bad day. 

After he had left that morning, leaving Bilbo all alone once again in that big empty place; the little hobbit once again he adventure himself into Galadriel's chamber trying to figure out a way to set her free and making her company as he tried to do so. 

After a few minutes however, he heard a loud noise coming from the entrance and so he ran out of the dark room and went straight to the front door expecting to find Smaug back much earlier then he originally had tough, but instead he was meet with Fili and Kili completly covered in mud and blood as they held the door open for the others to get inside. 

-Fili! Kili! -Bilbo screamed in a mix of happiness and concerned as he ran down the stairs to meet with them. -You're all back! Are you okay!? 

With the commotion, Bombur came running from the dinning room with his hands full with pieces of bread and a mouthful and Balin running out of the library with a pair of glasses hanging at the tip of his nose. 

Balin and Bombur where the first to approach the group to help them drop most of their armor on the ground, Bilbo watching all of them from afar as he could only make out what was happening in front of him. Thorin was standing in the middle of the group not saying a word, with his head down as Kili and Gloin softly whispered words he couldn't hear from where he was standing. 

Bilbo climbed down the last flights of the stair, slowly approaching the group silently as he watched Balin trying to come closer to Thorin in a very careful manner, like he was trying to approach a wild animal that happened to walk into the castle. 

When he finally approached the group, Bilbo noticed the awful reality in front of him. Thorin had a very bad cut in his stomach that was bleeding very badly as he tried to hide it, but there was small streams of blood coming out from between his clenched teeth as he frowned in pain. 

-Thorin? -Bilbo called in a whispered concern and disbelief. 

-Bilbo. Please don't come any closer. -Balin pleaded with in sad tone. 

-What happened to him!? -he asked getting anxious. 

-We don't know for sure. -Fili answered with cof. 

-We were attacked by something very weird and unnatural at Iron Hills. -Gloin answered in a weary tone. 

-Everything happened so quickly. -Kili continued looking at his uncle with concern. -If it weren't for Thorin, I don't think we would have all made it back here. 

-But he's hurt! 

-Don't worry lad. -Balin said calmly giving him a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. -He will be alright. I make sure of it. 

As soon as the worlds left his lips however,Thorin suddenly howled in pain scaring everyone around him as he held his wound tighter with Gloin trying to keep him standing up. 

-We need to take him to a room quickly to treat his wounds! -Balin said with urgency. 

-I don't think we can move him anymore than he has already moved. -Gloin answered with concern. 

-Yeah! His wound is bad enough as it is because he was too sturborn to stop somewhere to get medical help! -Fili exclaimed in anger. 

-This isn't the time to argue! -Bili screamed with a frown and worry written all over his face. -We have to help him! 

In that moment the door opened once again as Smaug slowly entered the castle with a dark shadow over his eyes that were quickly replaced by shocked expression as he stared at the dwarves all gathered very closely to the entrance with a very wounded Thorin at the middle of the mix. 

He knelled down quickly, his hands glowing a light blue flare as he placed them over the wound with a serious in his eyes as he analysed every inch of the wound meticulously and carefully, the magic slowly trying to heal Thorin's body. 

-This won't do. -Smaug announced stopping his hands. -I have to take him to his chambers. 

-But if we move him- 

Before Bilbo could finish his argument, Smaug held at Thorin's arm and suddenly disappeared right in front of their eyes in a blink of an eye. The little halfling looked around in confusion and stood up from his place. 

-Calm down lad. They're probably at Thorin's room at the moment. -Balin said with a light squeeze to Bilbo's shoulder. 

-Fili, Kili! Tell me exactly what attacked you, I may know a way to help Thorin. -Bilbo called them out in a commanding tone. 

The siblings told everything they could about what had happened at Iron Hills and with gasp Bilbo sprinted straight back up the stairs, going straight to his room. His heart pounding loudly in his chest as it ached with the though that Thorin was hurt and probably dying somewhere in that very castle and he may have been the only one to know a way to help him. 

Bilbo couldn't really understand why he felt that way about a creature that did nothing, but imprisoned him and be rude to him; and even so... Bilbo never felt like a prisoner in the castle. 

Bilbo got to read amazing books he never though he would ever lay eyes on, eat all kinds of foods, live among great man, learning about them and their customs. He was grateful to have Balin and Smaug at his side to help him adjust himself into his new life at the castle in the past weeks. 

He arrived at his room, practically kicked down the door, rushing to the closet where all his journals and books he had carried with him where keep safe and well organized... Until that very moment. 

Bilbo grabbed each book out of it's place, quickly reading it's title and throwing them aside when it wasn't the one he was looking for, making a mess of them and the room itself. He looked trough the pages as quickly as he could until he found the one he had been looking for until he finally found what he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a big chapter am i right!?  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Hope you guys enjoyed this first part of this tale.  
> Please comment cause that helps me to move on in his fic.  
> i'm kinda busy these days cause i'm in the last year of high school so i might not update everyday so please be patience with me.  
> See you guys next chapter. x3


End file.
